Love is the Best Medicine
by Lyra Raine Sparrow
Summary: When a simple case takes a surprising turn, Spencer meet's Tempest: A chemistry professor from Stanford. She's blonde, blue-eyed and drop dead gorgeous. Will it be love at first sight? Or can she even escape her past? (Currently Being rewritten!)
1. Chapter 1: Saviors

_**A/N: Alright, I have a confession; I love Spencer Reid and his adorkableness (copyright to LyraRaine). This story flips back and forth between multiple POV's so bear with me please. This is my second fanfic. My first one posted on here. I own nothing but Summer Raine and Criminal Minds Belongs to CBS and writers...**_

_**EDITED 2/19/2013: Hello peoples! Wow it's Been a loooong while. So rewrite! Awesome right? I'm hoping for a better response this time around. I am a better writer... So mainly just here to fix grammar, plot holes, combining chapters, over use of POV changes... If there's anything you guys absolutely want (or need) me to change PM me/ review and I'll fix it! OH! And I hope you don't hate but I really dislike Summer's name so I'm changing it. If you want it back tell me!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Saviors<strong>

Tempest woke up in a dark room. The only light coming from a small lamp on a table, across the room.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ she screamed in her head. She was in pain from head to toe and drenched in blood, her blood. It wasn't a nightmare. He'd caught up with her. After weeks of running, and missing class, he'd finally caught her. Tyler.

"Come here, Tempe!" her attacker yelled. She shivered but dared not move. It hurt too much. Tyler grabbed a hand full of her thick, dirty blonde hair. "I said come here!" He smacks her across the face, causing her already bruised cheek to split open.

"Tyler, stop! Please! I'll do anything. Just please don't hit me again." she pleaded.

He laughed darkly at her pathetic appearance. "You're my favorite. I'm gonna savor you. I'm gonna be with you until your very last breath." He walked over to his table full of tools. "You wanna know why?" He grabbed a knife and brought it over to her, pressing the point on to her her stomach. "Because you came to me. You were the one," he pressed down on the knife, piercing her skin, "the one who came up to _me_ in that café. I bet you're regretting that decision now."

There was a crash upstairs alerting the couple to company. Like a cat, Tyler jumped up and over to the table, snagging the silver pistol that lie there. The door crashes open before he could return to her. Two men ran in.

"FBI! Put the gun down and step away from the girl!"one of them snaps.

The already dark room darkened more as Tempest closed her eyes in relief and a sudden wave of tiredness.

"Tempest? Tempest?" The sudden voice in her ear, causes her eyes to flash open. She's nearly blinded by the overhead lights that were flipped on. She blinks and when she manages to reopen her eyes, part of the light is blocked out by a shape. "Tempest, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. I need you to stay awake."

"Thank-you," she whispers and tries to nod, but finds herself unable to do so. She closes her eyes determined only to do it for a moment, however, she welcomes the calming blackness with open arms.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, a bright light blinded Tempest. With an improbable thought about being in heaven, she blinks, her eyes coming into focus. She glanced around. the white walls and rhythmic beeping alerting her to her current predicament. She was lying in a very uncomfortable hospital bed, her left arm in a cast and sling, the broken under wire of her bra pinching her, and her hair matted with, <em>my blood<em>, she supposes. A noise to her right tells her of her company. She turns her neck too fast and pulls a muscle.

"Ow," Tempest gasps.

A nurse with mousey brown hair pulled into a low bun stops checking the readings on the machines to glance at the patient.

"Ahh! She's awake," the nurse whispers.

Tempest tries to pull herself further into a sitting position, but with one arm out of commission and a sharp pull of stitches in her stomach, she found it next to impossible.

"Oh, honey! Here let me help!" The nurse grabbed the pillow off the couch and stuffed it behind Tempest. "There! Now be careful and don't try to move too much. You're in a lot of pain and you need rest." She placed here hand softly on the young woman's knee. A knock on the door interrupts the sweet moment.

"Come in," the nurse calls out. A brunette woman walked in followed by a young man not much older than Tempest. "She's awake as you can see. You can talk to her on one condition; no rapid fire questions."

"Tempest Reynolds? I'm Emily Prentiss, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the BAU. We'd like you to answer a few questions." the brunette said.

Tempest nodded. "Okay."

"Do you remember what happened?" Dr. Reid asks. She swallowed and nods.

"Yes," she says before explaining the story to them from the beginning, starting at when Tyler had kidnapped her. When she reached the part about his partner, the two agents stopped her.

"Partner?" Agent Prentiss asked.

Tempest nodded. "He called her his apprentice. I never saw her but, I'm pretty sure I've heard her voice before," she explains. "I just don't know where."

"Do you think you could pick her out of a line up?"

Tempest shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Okay," Prentiss says wrapping it up. "Thank-you for your time. We'll be back if we have any more questions."

The two agents stand up and move to leave the room. Tempest stops them by calling out, "Dr. Reid?"

"Yes?" He asks, turning around.

"Thank-you." she breathes. Dr. Reid just nodded, before walking out.

* * *

><p>Tempest only spent a week in the hospital. Her only serious injuries were her broken arm and the stitched up mess on her stomach that would be sure to scar. She had to admit, though, it felt good knowing she'd be home safe soon. She seemed so composed to those around her, so perfectly fine. But with a trained eye, one could tell she was frightened. She woke up gasping in the middle of the night, was constantly glancing around, poised as if something truly evil would jump out of the shadows.<p>

She had changed into some clothes that Prentiss had brought her. She convinced the entirety of the BAU team to let her call them by their first names, since she was to spend the next however long in their protective custody. They still hadn't caught Tyler's 'apprentice,' as he called her. Spencer was a little hesitant with the first name basis thing, though. So it was for that reason that she mixed using first and last names.

"Hey, Tempe. Are you ready?" Derek asked knocking lightly on the door.

She glances back towards him, a grin on her face. "Yep," she says, grabbing her bag of toiletries off the end of the bed with her good hand. "So, who else is riding with us?"

"Uh, Reid," Derek answers.

"You two get paired up a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah." Derek led Tempest through the maze of halls and out to the black SUV waiting for them. Dr. Reid was leaning up against the car, reading.

Tempe glances at the title of the book, something about profiling"Is it good?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess. It's about criminal profiling and how-"

She holds up her hand. "Dr. Reid, I really don't care what is about."

"Tempest, can ask you a question?" Spencer asked, his voice obtaining tone that suggested she had said something bothersome.

"Yes. What is it that is bothering you ever so much?" she teased as she got in the car.

He frowns and glances towards his chucks. "Why do you call me Dr. Reid and everyone else by their first names?"

"I call them by their last names too. But I've noticed it bothers you. But if it makes you feel any better; Spencer get your bum in this car." She snaps playful, smirking as he got in with a slight smile on his face. The drive to the bull pen wasn't very long. There she met two very important members to the team; Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jereau, or JJ as everyone calls her. Both, she knew, would become very good friends of her in the near future.

Tempest seemed to fit in quite nicely with the BAU. Everyone loved her. And why shouldn't they? She was a nice, sweet, beautiful woman. Her long dirty blonde hair was always perfectly straightened. Her make-up, the very little she wore made her stormy-blue the color of the Caribbean.

"Reid!" Morgan called. "Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna talk to the object of your staring?"

Reid's cheeks flush a pale pink. "Huh? I wasn't staring."

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, Lover Boy. But sooner or later you're gonna have to talk to the girl you're crushing on," Morgan tells him.

"I am not "crushing on" Tempest. I was thinking about the case."

"You're majorly crushing, Reid. Everyone knows it, even Tempe. You haven't taken your eyes off her since you walked in the building," Garcia says a smile gracing her magenta lips.

"Shut up, Garcia!" Reid snaps. He stands and takes a few short steps to the old Mr. Coffee and pours himself a glass. As he pours the over excessive amount of sugar into the mug, Rossi comes to stand next to him.

"Don't get yourself worked up over them. I can see why you would be attracted to Tempest. She's very beautiful, and smart. Go talk to her Reid. Enjoy your youth," With that he walked away.

Reid frowned. He wasn't attracted to her. He was simply trying to figure her out and understand why she tried hiding how she felt.

* * *

><p>Tempest had noticed Spencer staring at her. It felt like a constant tug on her hair. He was talking to Derek and Garcia. And though she couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like Spencer was getting mildly upset. After a while he got up and went to get coffee. David went over a moment later and started talking to him without giving him a chance to respond.<p>

"Tempest," Aaron called startling her from her spying. She turned. He was standing in the doorway to his office. With a small wave towards from him, she excused herself from the conversation she was no longer paying attention to.

"Yes?" she inquires as she reaches him

"It's been a long week for all of us, especially you. I want you to take Reid home with you and get some sleep," he said.

Tempe smiled. Spending a little alone time with Reid should be intreaguing. It would be fun to outsmart the genius.

"Okay," she speaks with a bit too much enthusiasm. "We'll go as soon as Reid is ready."

"Be careful," Hotch warns.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 3: Home at Last

A/n: Here's the third chapter. Summer and Spencer get a little closer. Nothing really happens between them.

Disclamer: I own nothing but my enjoyably annoying love of our dear Dr Spencer Reid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Home at Last<strong>

Summer Raine's POV

The ride to my house was quite quiet. Spencer hardly said anything and I was too into the book I had brought along. My house was in the suburbs of Fredericksburg. When we pulled up, I immediately ran inside to check my kitty. "Summer! Wait!" Spencer called.

"Daphanie!" I called. My cute little calico cat came padding into the foyer. I held my arms open for her to jump into them. But instead of jumping, she walked right by me and ran straight to Spencer. I laughed. "She likes you." I said.

"I see. Did you know cats spend 16 hours a day sleeping. With that in mind, a seven year-old cat has only-"

"Been awake for two years of its life." I finished. He smiled. "Make yourself at home. Umm... You can have my room; I'll sleep on the couch. My guest room is overrun with cat stuff right now." I explained.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. That way, I can stop anyone if they try to break in." Spencer said. I walked into the kitchen. My table was covered with chemistry work. "You're a chem student?" he asked. "I saw you as more of an art student." I shook my head.

"I'm a chemistry professor a Stafford." I said. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Really? You're only 24 though." he commented.

"I could say that about you, you're only 26. You graduated high school at a young age. You worry about someone close to you often. You have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. You're the youngest member on the BAU team, but you're also the smartest." I profiled. I smiled when he realized I have been holding out.

"You know so much about me, but I know very little about you." he countered. "So, what's your story?"

"I grew up in a very poor family. I graduated high school at age 12. I have an IQ of 193 and I also have an eidetic memory. I have a PhD in phycology and chemistry, two very different subjects. My mom was diagnosed with Leukemia on my 9th birthday. My father was diagnosed with schizophrenia a month later, and committed suicide on my 12th birthday. I've been offered a position as a chemistry professor at Syracuse, Berkley, Harvard, and Oxford, but passed them all up to stay here and be closer to my mother. She passed away two months ago." Tears started swelling in my eyes.

"Wow. I'm sorry. If I had known, I would've never asked." he said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I just... It's hard, you know. To have absolutely no family anywhere." Spencer came over and rubbed my back. I wiped my tears and smiled. "I'm okay." I went to the fridge and started dinner.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV<p>

Summer was a very good cook. She made us Chicken Primavera. After dinner, we changed and watched TV for a while. She got up around nine o'clock and turned towards me. "Alright. Come on." She said.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm staying downstairs. You're going to bed." Summer said.

"No, you're going upstairs and sleeping in your own bed."

"Spencer, I will pull you off the couch and force you up those stairs." She didn't smile and I could tell she was very serious. I shook my head.

"No. Summer you're going upstairs."

"Fine." I thought she finally agreed, but instead of walking away, she grabbed my wrists and tried pulling me of the couch. Then - bam! She'd gotten me off the couch. Somehow she managed to fall backwards and in return, I fell on her. "Spencer!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry Summer." I tried getting up, but her hair was caught on my shirt. I got her hair untangled and looked at her. She was so close, but surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. Instinctively, I brought her face to mine and kissed her. She instantly kissed me back. The kiss was soft, sweet and innocent. I pulled away. "I'm sorry. I wasn't-" She held a finger to my lips.

"Stop, don't beat yourself up over it. It was actually enjoyable." She smiled but then looked uncomfortable. "Spence?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can you get off of me?" she asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" I yelled. I stood up and helped her. She walked over to the couch and started pulling off cushions. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Whether you or I sleep on the couch, I have to pull the bed out." She said, struggling with it.

"Here, let me help." Together we pulled out the bed and got it dressed. She flopped on the bed, face first and murmured something I couldn't quite understand. "What?" She picked her head up and looked at me.

"I said I'm tired and that we should go to bed." She crawled up and tucked herself in to the bed. "Now go upstairs and make yourself comfortable." Summer pointed up the stairs. I shook my head and grabbed the other pillow and blanket and lay on the floor next to her. She sighed. "At least lay up here." she said, patting the bed.

"I'm fine down here." I said. She leaned over and frowned.

"Spencer, please. I insist."

"Fine." I said, getting up and lying next to her. An hour later, she had fallen asleep. Snuggling close to me, her head lying on my chest. "Summer?" I said, trying to wake her enough to get her off of me. No such luck. I sighed and turned back to the movie.


	3. Chapter 4: Chelsea

A/n: Okay sorry I haven't been posting; if anyone cares about why it's at the end. Other than that here's chapter 4.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Chelsea<strong>

Summer Raine's POV

I don't remember falling asleep in Spencer's arms, but I liked it. I got an overwhelming sense of protection. I smiled. Dawn had made to room look older. I sighed and got up, trying not to wake up Spencer. I looked at him. He looked peaceful. Daphanie had already taken my place. I rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock. 5:12 am. Plenty of time to go running, but I wasn't allowed out of the house without Spencer. I choose ballet instead. My parents put me in dance classes when I was younger. I loved it; I was the feminine lead in Swan Lake. I worked hard and practiced every day, just to end up with the flu on opening night. But no matter, it stuck with me and I practice from time to time. I went upstairs and changed into my ballet clothes. It took me awhile to find me shoes, seen as though I haven't practiced in over a year. I found my cds with the music and headed down to the basement.

I lost track of time, finding myself sur les pointes and plié-ing an hour and a half later. I was dancing to The Nutcracker soundtrack. I recalled every move perfectly, thanks to my eidetic memory. The cd ended and I heard multiple people clapping behind me.

"Oh! I didn't notice you guys." Spence, JJ, Derek, and Emily were standing just inside the door way, their eyes wide in amazement.

"That was amazing, baby girl." Derek said. I blushed.

"Thanks. Um... So what's with the random meeting?" I asked.

"Garcia thinks she knows who the unsub is." JJ said. I nodded.

"Okay. So lay it on me."

"Do you know a Chelsea Herins?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. That's Tyler's sister." I said.

"How close were you two?" Derek asked

"Not very. I met her one night at a party. We had a short conversation, nothing too rememerable." I said. Spencer nodded. "Alright, if that's it with the questions, I'd like to take a shower."

"Of course," JJ said. The five of us all walked up stairs and regrouped in the kitchen after my shower.

"I hope ya'll helped yourselves to breakfast. If not, please do. There's a ton of food. I won't miss it." I said.

"Thanks, but I ate before I came over." Emily said.

"Me too." JJ said.

"Well, what about you Derek?" I asked, as I got out a frying pan and some bacon.

"I ate before I came, too." he said.

"I don't suppose you ate, too," I asked Spencer. He shook his head. He seemed uncomfortable, much like yesterday afternoon. "Well, I'll start on our breakfast now, so it will be ready in a few." I said, turning back to the stove. I made a full continental breakfast, complete with pancakes and bacon. There was enough for everyone.

'Take time to realize, oh oh, I'm on your side. Didn't I, didn't I tell you? Take time to realize, this all could pass you by. Didn't I tell you? But I can't spell it out for you, No it's never gonna be that simple. No, I can't spell it out for you. If you just realized what I just realized then we'll be perfect for each other and we'll never find another. Just realize what I just realized, we'd never have to wonder, if we missed out on each other oh.' my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why? Why did you run? We we're having so much fun!" A very memorable voice replied. I froze. It was her.

"Summer? What wrong?" Spencer asked. "It's her." I mouthed. His eyes widened. Morgan pulled his phone out and started dialing.

"Keep talking." JJ said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"You know who I am, Summer Raine. You like that, don't you? You prefer Summer Raine."

"How did you know I prefer that?" I asked.

"Tyler told me a lot about you."

"He hardly knew me."

"Oh, contraire! He knows more than you think." She laughed, devilishly. "He enjoyed you. I begged and begged him to kill you. You see he loved you but every time you turned him down you killed him a little bit more. He was determined to make you fall in love with him."

"He was controlling and abusive. I had to get away and there was no way I was going to fall in love with the man that almost killed me."

"That's beside the point. Did your precious little Agent tell you about the other killings? I did it just for you." she asked.

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know. The little FBI genius you kissed last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Blondes!" she snorted. "Always playing dumb! Anyway, you should ask him about it. Tootaloo." she said in a sing-song voice, hanging up.

"Got her!" Morgan said, running out of the kitchen, followed by JJ and Emily. Spencer dragged me into the basement.

"She was here." I said, staring into space. "She saw us. Last night. Kissing."

"Summer? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Raine."

"What?"

"Summer Raine. That's what I like to be called." I said. He looked confused. "She knew that, too."

"What else did she tell you?" Spencer asked.

"There were more murders." I said. "Who else did she kill?" He looked away. "Spencer! Who did she kill!" I yelled.

"You need to sit down." he said, gesturing to a chair. I did what he asked. "Do you know a Bethany Davis?"

"Yes, of course, she's my best student." I said. He smiled solemnly. It took a second for me to understand why he never continued. "OH! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not her! She didn't do anything! Please, tell me it's a mistake. She's not dead, she's not dead." I tried to convince myself.

"I'm sorry, Summer. I should've told you yesterday. I'm so sorry!" Spencer hugged me. I pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sobbing.

"Hotch told me not to. He didn't want you to get hurt. Please look at me." he begged. I shook my head. He came over to me. "Summer Raine, please."

"Why?"

"Because." He grabbed my hand gingerly. "Please don't cry. Your makeup's running." He lifted my face so I'd look at him.

"What? What do you want Spencer?" I asked, getting pissed. He kissed me. Softly at first, but suddenly it became very passionate.


	4. Chapter 5: Goodbye

A/n: Short, sweet, and to the point. A little 'mistake,' shall we say, from Spencer when Summer says good-bye. Some scrutiny from Morgan. A surprise from JJ... Yeah that's it in a nut shell... Thanks for reading and favoriting. Please leave some comments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Good-bye<strong>

Spencer's POV

Summer had been crying for a while now. She was devastated to find out her two best students and her mentor had been killed. "It's not your fault, Summer." I told her for the millionth time.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't left Tyler, he would have never killed those girls. And Chelsea wouldn't have killed the rest. It's my fault." she cried.

"Summer, will you stop blaming yourself?"

"Why? This happened all because of me!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"No, it's not!" Just then, Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ came rushing in.

"We missed her." Morgan yelled.

"We've got to move Summer. Chelsea knows where she lives." I said. Emily and JJ exchanged glances.

"I've already called Hotch. He and Rossi are meeting us at the safe house." I had Summer change into something less conspicuous and we rushed her out to the SUV. Morgan and I sat in front as JJ and Prentiss sat in the back with Summer laying across their laps, and Daphne on her. The house was 30 minutes away. I felt horrible, like I was gonna be sick. Finally we got there.

"Can I get up?" Summer asked.

"Yes." JJ said. We rushed Summer Raine into the house.

"You and Reid are to share the room in the attic." Hotch said to Summer. I glanced over. Her eyes were bright but she had a non-chalant look on her face.

"Yes, sir." she said. I followed her as she took her stuff up to our room. She looked at me when we reached the room. "You look uncomfortable. It's the sleeping arrangement, isn't?" I shrugged.

"I'll be fine." She smiled.

Summer Raine's POV

The next two weeks went by quickly. I had nothing to do but play board games and watch movies. I wasn't allowed outside at all. Eventually, Chelsea called again and this time Derek and Emily caught her. Two more students were killed, though. Of course I blamed myself.

"It's not your fault Summer!" Spencer said for the ump-teenth time. "Quit crying." He wiped the tears from my face. "Please."

"No. It's-" He put his hand over my mouth.

"I don't want to hearit." he said. "Now, go pack. Morgan will be here to take you home soon."

"Fine." I said, sauntering up to my room. Moments later, Derek was here to take me home. Finally!

Spencer's POV

I stood there on Summer's front porch, and a thought hit me. It was over. This would be the last time I saw Summer Raine Renyolds. "Goodbye Summer. I'll- I'll miss you." I said. I was surprised at how much more confident I was around her. She smiled.

"I'll miss you, too." She hugged me. "Goodbye, Spencer, until we meet again." and with that she turned and walked in her house. I walked over to the SUV. Morgan punched me in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked.

"Whenever a girl looks at you like that, especially one as beautiful as Summer Raine, you're supposed to kiss her." he said.

"It's not like that." I said.

"Whatever you want to think." he said, getting in the car. I sighed as I got in the car and Morgan pulled out of Summer's driveway for the last time. Who was I kidding...? I loved her.

ONE YEAR LATER

JJ called the team in. We had another case. "Okay, before I go over the case, I'd like to introduce you to our newest team member." She had the biggest smile on her face as she looked at me. Everyone else turned to the door. Morgan snickered. A giggle escaped Prentiss' lips, and Rossi and Hotch shared the same slight smile. I turned to see why they were all suddenly so happy. There she was; the woman I had fallen in love with only a year ago.

"Summer?"

"Hi, Spence."


	5. Chapter 6: Surprise!

A/n: Summer's back and she brought someone with her. Someone from the BAU's past. Someone they were very close to. How will this play out? Will they open their arms and let them back in? Or is it a case oof what's done is done? The newest case is set in Spencer's home town, Las Vegas. What's to become of all of this? Read to find out.

* * *

><p>Summer Rain's POV<p>

Spencer seemed genuinely surprised. JJ really didn't tell him. I sat down in the only seat left, which just so happened to be next to Spencer.

"So, if I can turn your attention to the case," JJ said. "The Las Vegas PD has requested our help. Six women have been killed in the last week. All brunettes between the ages of 20 and 25." I looked at the pictures; they were all very alike in looks, almost like they were sextuplets. "The cause of death varies. Two were killed via gunshot; one by strangulation; one by poisoning; and the last two were stabbed to death."

"At this rate there'll be another victim by the time we get there." I said.

"That's why we're leaving in half an hour." JJ said as she got up and left. I stood up.

"Good to see you again, Summer." David said. I smiled.

"It's good to see you, too."

"Welcome to the team." Aaron said, shaking my hand.

"Thank you." I said. Emily hugged me.

"It's so nice to meet you again! I just wish it was on better terms." she said.

"I know me too."

"When did you decide to join the BAU, Baby Girl?" Derek asked me.

"Um... About a month after you caught Chelsea. Why?" He shrugged.

"Just wondering." He glanced at Spencer before leaving. Spencer got up and left. I followed.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?" He turned towards me. I hugged him.

"I've missed you." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV<p>

"I've missed you, too." I said.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked. She gasped before I could answer.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what she was looking at.

"Daddy?" she yelled across the bullpen. I finally found who she was looking at. My mentor... The greatest profiler ever, at least in my opinion... Jason Gideon.

"Daddy?" I asked. She ran over to him. It's amazingly how fast she could run in stilettos. She hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Summer asked, as I caught up with her.

"I came to see you on your first day just like when your mom did when you started teaching." he said.

"Aww! Thanks, Dad!"

"Summer? What?" I asked out of breath.

"Dad, I'd like to introduce you to-"

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He finished for her. "It's good to see you again." I hadn't seen Gideon in years.

"Wait, you know each other?" she asked.

"Yeah, he-um-mentored me when I first joined the BAU." I explained, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh! I remember you telling me you worked for the BAU. I guess, with all the stress, I never put two and two together." She laughed towards Gideon.

"You told me your father committed suicide." I said. She nodded.

"A year before he was diagnosed with schizophrenia, my parents divorced. Two years later, my mom remarried." she told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I apologize, I forgot, its custom to show my family tree to guys I've kissed after only knowing them for a week. And what's your excuse?" Summer said, suddenly really mad. I opened my mouth to answer, but she held her hand up. "Don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up like that. I'm bipolar." Gideon shook his head.

"Summer Raine, you are not bipolar." Gideon said. She rolled her eyes. Morgan and Prentiss made their way over towards us.

"Gideon?" Morgan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Prentiss asked.

"I came to see my daughter off on her first day." he said.

"Your Jason Gideon's daughter?" Hotch asked.

"Well, step-daughter." Summer said.

"But daughter all the same." Gideon said.

"What's Gideon doing here?" JJ asked.

"Visiting my daughter." he replied. When I said I hadn't seen Gideon in years, I meant it. A couple years ago he left without saying goodbye. All that was left was a note.

"Would you like to help us on this case?" Hotch asked.

"Really?" Summer asked, her eyes lit up. Hotch nodded, a slight smile on him face.

"I would love to join." Gideon said.

* * *

><p>Summer Raine's POV<p>

I hadn't seen my dad in over a year. Now I got to work with him. I had to admit, this was going to be cool.

On the jet, we talked to Penelope. She was shocked to see my dad and even more shocked to find out I was his daughter. After we got her back to the case, she told us that all six women were last seen at the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"All right, thanks Baby Girl." Derek said, disconnecting the video. Spencer went back to staring at the chess board set up in front of him. I walked over and sat across from him.

"May I?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." he said. We played a few games.

"Check mate." I said for the third time.

"How do you do that?" Spencer asked. I glanced at my dad.

"I learned from the best." Dad smiled. "So, you never answered my question. What have you been up to?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not much, just work." I nodded.

"Me, too. Well, school really."

"Speaking of school, what about Stafford?" he asked. I shrugged.

"They suggested I resign. So I did. I decided to join the BAU, took a few more classes and here we are." He nodded.

"Your turn." He said. It was awhile before either one of us said anything. "I-um-I never really got to-uh-to tell you how different you-um-you look." I raised an eyebrow. "Not different as in bad. You don't look bad at all, you look really good. It's just, I didn't expect you to change so much." he rambled. I smiled I had changed a lot. My hair had been cropped short in to a pixie cut and dyed a very complimenting brown with honey and caramel highlights. It wasn't uber short; it was about the length of Spencer's.

"Thank-you. It was kinda spontaneous." I said, gesturing to my hair.

"I like it!" JJ said.

"Me, too." Prentiss said.

"I never said I didn't like it." Spencer said.

"Neither did we." JJ said. I smiled as Spencer reverted into silence.

* * *

><p>An: A bit shocking, and a cute little scene at the end. Next up a little profiling and investigating. And another big surprise. I love being me.


	6. Chapter 7: Case Details

**A/N: Nothing too important happens untill the surprising end...Ooops! Said too much! Anyway, quadruple update today! Thanks for baring with me. R&R! Please!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but Summer Raine, the plot, a obsession, a notebook, a pencil, a laptop, my crazed imagination, and any other character not related to Criminal Minds, which I do not own. I am making nothing off of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Case Details<strong>

Spencer's POV

Gideon, Summer, and I were in charge of creating the profile. They made a great team. We had a profile in thirty minutes. I suspected Gideon worked on it while on the way here. "We're looking for a man in his mid to late thirties, possibly early forties. He's experienced a major trauma, most likely a breakup of a long-lasting relationship or a rejection of some sort, as a result, he'll act very confident but in reality he very self-conscious. He'll over compensate. He probably suffers from a multiple personality. He changes personalities often, which explains the change in MO." Summer explained.

"How do you know this is just one man and not several?" an officer asked.

"The details are too consistent. If there was more than one unsub then there would be more differences." she answered.

"He'll be very organized. To him, everything has a place. If you were to move something without him knowing he'd flip" Morgan added.

"He's meticulous. He plays attention to the smallest details. If you were to measure the victims hair, you'd find it to be all the same length." Gideon said.

"These women act as surrogates. The time he spendswith each victim varies. The less she looks like the original, the more time he spends transforming her and the quicker her death. The less time he spends transforming her the slower and more painful the death." Prentiss said.

"To him, this woman is perfect. You find the woman, you find the unsub close by." Summer said.

"He'll drive a manly vehicle, most likely a Jeep or a large pick up truck, possibly even a flashy sports car." I said.

"Thank-you that should be all." JJ replied.

"How did I do?" Summer asked me.

"You did amazing." I said.

"Summer, you and Prentiss and ask about the women and see if anyone one matches the description of the unsub." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir." Summer nodded. Hotch's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Yes...we'll be there right away...thank you." he hung up.

"Morgan, Rossi. We will head over to the new crime scene. Reid , Gideon go over everything and make sure we didn't miss anything. JJ get ready, press conference starts in five." We all dispersed to our assigned areas. I walked over to the victim board. Gideon followed.

"Reid, you know I'd trust you with my life, right?" he asked. I nodded. "And I hope you still trust me." I nodded again. "So trust me when I tell you if you break my little girl's heart, it might just be the last thing you do." He surprised me. I never expected to hear that from anyone let alone him.

"It's not like that between us, we're just friends, and we barely know each other." I said.

"Hey, don't give that crap to Gideon, Reid! We all know you kissed her, and we also saw how hard it was for you to leave her last year." I ran my hand through my hair when Garcia popped up on the laptop screen.

"Garcia! We've always been just friends!" I said, not bothering to comment on her comment about the kiss.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I've found our unsub. Conner Phillips. Age born and raised. Works at the Lotus hotel. Get this, his fiancé of two years, Megan Richards, broke the engagement off after he came home drunk and beat her half to death."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She flew to Paris last week." Garcia said.

"There's our stressor." Gideon said. My phone rang. It was Prentiss.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Reid she's gone!" she yelled into the phone.

"Hey calm down! Who's gone?"

"Summer! She's gone! I can't find her! She went to the bathroom to clean her shirt; someone spilt their drink on it. I let her go by herself, which I shouldn't have done. We were supposed to meet at the bar, when she didn't come I went to look for her and couldn't find her anywhere."

"Did you try calling her?" I asked.

"It went straight to voicemail." I glanced at Gideon.

"Reid? What happened?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Summer's missing."

* * *

><p>Ooooh. You think Summer's kidnapped (again)? Or is Prentiss overreacting? Let's read on to find out.<p> 


	7. Chapter 8: Shocker

A/n Sorry I couldnt think of a better chapter title. A little shorter than I wanted. Usual disclaimer: don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Shocking News<strong>

Summer Raine's POV

"Men!" I said, in the bath room, trying to get the Bloody Mary stain out of my shirt. "If you want to flirt with me, just do it. You don't need to spill your drink on me." I mumbled. I heard someone else come into the bathroom, but I paid no attention. The stain had faded but the shirt was ruined.

I sighed and looked up at the mirror. There he was, a man that fit my profile to a 'T,' standing behind me. I turned around and tried to scream but when I opened my mouth he covered it with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said, sticking a syringe in my neck. My last thought before I passed out was, 'Not again!'

* * *

><p>I woke up in a empty room and judging by the wallpaper I was still in the Lotus. Everything was missing. There was no bed, no TV, and no phone. They only things in there were a table and two chairs. I was tied to a chair with a massive headache. The light turned on, I blinked, feverishly. "Well good morning, Megan."<p>

"Megan? My name's Summer." I said.

"You must have hit your head. Your name's Megan, sweety. Don't you remember?" My captor asked.

"Remember? How can I remember someone else's life? I don't even know a Megan. My name is Summer!" I wished my courageous half would shut-up before she got both of us hurt. Too late. The man came over and smacked me.

"Don't talk back to me! You know how much I hate that, MEGAN!" I kept my mouth shut. He walked over to the table and grabbed a vile of clear liquid and a syringe. He walked around me to untie my hands as he filled the syringe. I tried to get a look at the label of the liquid but the only thing I could see was 'DIL-'

"I'm sorry, my love. I have to hurt you again but this will ease the pain." He said sticking the needle in my arm. I started crying. I only wanted to see two people right now. One I'd never be able to see again and the other could probably care less about me. He kissed me fiercely. "I'm sorry." he said, hitting me with a lamp. I started to black out.

"Mom!" I cried. "Spen..." I said as all consciousness faded.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV<p>

I paced the conference room as Gideon stared at his phone. Hotch ordered us to stay at the Las Vegas PD three hours ago. I was restless. Wouldn't I be of more help out there, looking for Summer? The phone started ringing. Gideon just sat there, a look of fear on his face. "Gideon?" I asked. He didn't budge. I answered the phone for him. "Hello?"

"Hey Reid, its Morgan. Hotch wants you and Gideon over here ASAP! We didn't find Summer but we want him to see if we found anything of Summer's."

"Got it." I said, hanging up. "Gideon, Hotch needs us ASAP!" He looked at me.

"Did they find her?" He asked.

"No. I'm sorry. But they need you to look at something." He nodded and we ran to the black SUV waiting for us. When we arrived at the hotel we found everything locked down. Morgan and the rest of the team were in a hotel room in the midst of renovations. Hotch motioned for us to come over to a table covered in plastic evidence bags. Gideon shuffled through them for a moment and eventually paused on a bag with a double heart necklace in it.

"It was her mother's." he said. I searched through the stuff, looking for something that could lead us to Summer. I found a bag with a small bottle in it. I gasped when I read the label.

"H-hotch?" I asked wearily.

"What is it?" he asked. I handed him the bottle. He frowned and looked at Gideon.

"What?" Morgan asked. Hotch passed the bottle to Morgan. "Dilaudid? Let's hope we don't have to go through that again." Gideon looked up.

"Too late. She's already addicted."


	8. Chapter 9: An Addiction

**A/n: Not much to say... Another short one... R&R please...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Shocker<strong>

Summer Raine's POV

I lurched up in a bed, gasping for air. "Ahh, dearest Megan, you're awake. I hope you don't mind but I changed you when you were sleeping. That shirt you had on, though pretty, was stained."

"What!" I said looking down. I was in a skimpy red sequin dress.

"I hope you like it. I know red's you favorite color." He walked over and kissed me. "Come dear, and marry me." He said. He tied my hands behind my back.

"I don't know who you are! I can't marry you!" He slapped me.

"Bitch! Do not disrespect me ever again." I bit my tongue. My captor's face turned from a hard anger a soft apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you've sustained a head injury, one bad enough to make you memory falter. I'm Conner. We're in love, but more importantly, we're engaged. Do you remember sweetly?" This guy, this Conner, was crazy. My profile was right; he does suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder.

"Yes," I lied. "I remember little bits." He smiled as he tied my feet. He carried me out to a red F-150. I got the car right, too. He put me in the passenger seat, and climbed into the driver's side. He drove off away from the quaint little neighborhood.

* * *

><p>Gideon's POV<p>

"Go through what?" Rossi asked.

"During a case a few years ago, Reid was captured and as a result of being tortured and drugged became addicted to Dilaudid." JJ explained. Hotch looked at me, a looked of shock on his face.

"What do you mean she's already addicted?" He asked. I sighed.

"During her senior year, Summer was invited to go to prom. Even though I knew the kid and trusted him fairly well, I didn't want her to go. She was so young and vulnerable. Her mom insisted that she have at least one normal high school memory. So I agreed. After, Summer was supposed to go to a friend's and stay the night. I was unaware this particular friend was throwing an after party, quite a wild one might I add. Summer was always struggling to fit in, but she was very moral. So when she offered this," I held the bottle up.

"She was weary at first, but eventually gave in and got hooked. Delilah and I were oblivious for a couple months, not until after she graduated. Delilah's health was declining. Summer saw how much stress her addiction caused her mom and quit for a few months, then went right back when her mother died. I ultimately convinced her quit but again she slipped when she met Tyler. I suppose I should thank you Spencer." I said.

"Me? Why?" Reid asked.

"After Summer met you, she wanted to get clean and stay that way. She's been clean for almost a year now," I finished.

"She was only 12 her senior year though." Morgan said.

"She's very independent." I said.

"Call Garcia and find out what she has. The longer Summer's with this guy the more likely she'll relapse." Hotch said.

"Garcia already called. She sent this." Reid said handing him the paper Garcia faxed over hours ago.

"Everyone back to what you were doing. JJ you're with Prentiss." Hotch ordered.

* * *

><p>Summer Raine's POV<p>

Conner brought us to one of those cheesy Vegas wedding chapels that you marry on the spot. I cried throughout the entire ceremony. No one asked questions. They assumed they were tears of joy. After the wedding, Conner brought us to a new house and carried me into a room with a very comfy bed and he, well um I'll spare you the details. The days started to run together. There was not a moment that I didn't wish he would disappear.

I was moved 9 or 10 times before he finally made his mind up to stay. Every night was like the first. Once I bothered to ask the date. "October 1." He replied. I cried. I had been with him, married, for 18 days. That night I prayed. I wished I could apologize to my dad about everything. My addiction, Mom's death, for running away, for not wanting anything to do with him.

A few days later Conner came in with a pen and paper. "Write."


	9. Chapter 10: Rescued

**A/n: Back to normal length. Most of my chapters are 3-5 pages long. These last few have been 2-3 pages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Rescued<strong>

Summer Raine's POV

I woke up to the feeling of fur on my face. I laughed. "Daphnie!" I said pushing my favorite ball of fuzz from my face. She meow-oof-ed in dissaproval and layed back in her favorite spot. I sighed. "Fine. I'll get up." I turned over and got up. I stretched and made my way down to my kitchen. I put a pot of coffee on. The door bell rang. "Coming!" I called. "Hello, Megan." The man at the door said. "Oh no!" I said as he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. I lurched up in bed screaming, gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Spencer's POV<p>

The letter came October 9. My Birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Spencer,<em>

_Conner said today's the 7th of October. So since you'll be getting this in a day or two __**I**__ want to wish you a happy brithday. I also want to apologize to Dad for all I've done. I wish I hadn__**'**__t gone to prom. Then I never would've been introduced to Dilaudid and never would've caused you and __**M**__om all that stress. I blame myself for her de__**a**__th and my fa__**t**__her's and of course this. But Conner's been very kind. __**H**__e lets me out to walk around the woods w__**i**__th him. He __**s**__aid that this is the last house we'll be at. He won't l__**e**__t me tell you where I'm at. We're married, we have been for a while now, and I'm e__**x**__tremely happy. I mis__**s**__ you. I wish I c__**o**__u__**ld**__ see the family again. __**H**__e says you w__**o**__n't find me, that I'm his forever. I've got to go now. I love yo__**u**__, very much. Tell Dad I love him, too._

_Your deare__**s**__t, M__**e**__gan _

* * *

><p>"Megan?" Morgan asked<p>

"She acts as a surrogate." Hotch said.

"May I read It?" Gideon asked. I handed him the note. He smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Summer." He said grabbing paper and pen a wrote down something.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"When Summer was little, she would write little notes with hidden messages to me and Delilah. See, these bolder letters are part of the message." he said, tossing the paper across the table. "Get Garcia on the phone, We'vegot to find that house. I'll be damned if I lose her too." He walked over to the victim board.

We had put up a picture of Summer but I wish we hadn't. I couldn't stand to think of Summer as a victim. It wasn't right. She couldn't die. She wouldn't. I couldn't -wouldn't- let her.

I walked over to Gideon, I heard Garcia tapping away swiftly on her keyboard, making music of their own. "She looks just like her mother." he said. "It's a shame she never got to see her little girl walk down the aisle." He looked over at me. "She would have loved you, you know."

"What?" I asked.

"Delilah, she would have loved you."

"Oh, um..." I was suprised. This wasn't like him. He was different.

"Reid, Gideon come on we've found the house." Hotch said. I started to follow the rest of the team, but Gideon stopped me.

"When we find her, she'll blame herself. Don't object, just agree. No matter how much you want to." he said.

"Okay." On our way, my heart raced. I almost couldn't breathe. The ride took forever. It seemed like hours rather than minutes to get to the house. I swear my heart stopped when we got there. We rushed in to the house. Summer and Conner were sitting at the kitchen table.

"FBI! Get on the ground!" Hotch yelled.

"Daddy! I knew you would figure it out!" Summer yelled. She was tied to the chair.

"You bitch! I knew you were too good to be true. I should've killed you like I did the rest of them." Conner spit at her. "Whore!" he yelled. Morgan had him in cuffs, pushing him outside. Summer, now untied, ran over to her dad.

"I thought I had lost you, too." He said, hugging her close.

"You should give up on me so easily. I'm a strong girl." She said, through tears.

"I know." She frowned.

"He caused me to relapse. I don't want to go back. I'm resisting now, but it's hard. I would refuse but he'd just tie me up." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, darling, I know. I won't let you go back. I promise." She looked at him and smiled. Gideon whispered something in her ear and she giggled. I started to walk out of the house.

"Spencer!" she yelled. I turned just as she ran into me. She hugged me tight enough to where I couldn't breathe.

"Summer, I can't breathe!" I said, gasping for air. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy I'm alive and able to see everyone again, especially you." Tears streaked down her bruised cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'll be fine. A little sore but I'll be fine." she said.

"Come on. Let's find out just how fine you are." I said, pulling her over to the paramedics. She was right. All she had were a couple of bruises and a bunch of sore muscles.

"So am I fit to fly?" she asked.

"You have no severe injuries, so I don't see why not." the paramedic said.

"Alright thanks." she said. Hotch walked over as I walked away, over towards Prentiss and Morgan.

"Hey, Lover Boy, did you talk to your girl?" Morgan asked.

"Guys, we're just friends." I said. Emily rolled her eyes. "What was that?"

"Here." She pulled Summer's mother's necklace out of her pocket. "It would mean a lot coming from you."

* * *

><p>Look back and see if you can find the boldened letters of the Letter. First one to get them all right get a free batch of e-brownies.<p> 


	10. Chapter 11: Clubbing

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN CM! I only own my strange (to most ousiders) obsession (which i don't think it's a strong enough word) for the Adorkable Genius (copyright me) otherwise known as our dear Dr Spencer Reid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Clubbing<strong>

Summer's POV

Hotch came over and asked how I was. "I'm fine." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Just as soon as we finish the paper work." He said.

"Okie dokie."

"Summer?" Spencer's voice sounded a little off.

"Yes?" I said.

"Um, here this is yours." He said holding up my mother's necklace.

"Ohmigoddess! My necklace!" I said grabbing my neck. "I hadn't even noticed it was gone!" Hotch smiled ever so slightly.

"I'll let you two talk." He said, winking at me and walking away. I smiled at Spencer. "Can you put it on me?" I asked.

"Um, sure." He replied. I turned around and held up my hair. Spencer slipped the slender silver chain around my neck and clasped it.

"There." He said. I looked at him.

"Thank-you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He said, blushing.

"Summer. Reid." Morgan called.

_Summer Reid… I like the sound of that… _I thought. I smiled. "Yeah what's up?"

"Emily, JJ and I are gonna go clubbing tonight. Want to come along?" Morgan asked.

"Sure as long as I get to shower and change into my own clothes first." I said.

"Of course, baby girl." Derek said.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel I changed in to this: http:www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ clubbing /set?id=30232451. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I've always hated how I looked. I've never thought I was pretty .I could never understand why so many guys were into me. I swiped a little extra mascara on, glossed my surprisingly un-bruised lips, and covered the bruises that appeared elsewhere on my face. As, I continued to stare, the was a small knock at my door. "Coming." I called. It was Spencer. "Hey."

"Morgan sent me up here to make sure you're alright." He said. I giggled. Spencer looked so cute.

"Oh, Spencer," I sighed. "You're so…adorkable." He raised an eyebrow.

"Summer, adorkable is not a word."

"It's my word" I said.

"It's not a word at all." He argued. I grabbed my room key, slid it into my purse and walked into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"Spencer, I have an IQ of 193, you of 187. I do believe we both are considered geniuses and would know if adorkable is actually a word or not. And it does not matter because it's just a word real or not." I said, walking towards the elevator. "And it describes you perfectly."

"How can a nonexistent word describe me?" He asked.

"Easy. You're adorable and a major dork. See, adorkable." I explained. Spencer blushed as we stepped into the elevator. I smiled. "Well, you're more than adorable." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"A little better now that I've changed." I messed with my mother necklace. It was a major lie. I was scared. I don't think I'll ever get over this. I mean could you, if you were forced to marry someone that beat you and raped you every night? And of course I blamed myself. Not that I would admit that aloud.

"You look really nice, by the way." Spencer said. I blushed.

"Thank-you. You look nice too." I replied. Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ were waiting for us in the lobby.

* * *

><p>We walked to the club, which was only right down the street, rather than taking a drive. The music in the club was loud, which was good. I enjoyed the blasting beat, it helped me clear my head of any memory of my most recent time in captivity. Very much unlike myself, I sat at the bar by myself.<p>

"Hey Summer, put down the glass and come and dance." JJ called from the dance floor.

"I'm good." I called back. I wanted to be as alone as I possibly could get, but I also wanted to be surrounded by people. I know, I'm weird, but it's one of my best qualities. Morgan and Spencer were sitting a seat away.

"Ask her to dance." Morgan said.

"I don't know how to do this type of thing." Spencer said. I smiled. I loved his adorkableness.

"Man, I do not know what to do with you." Morgan replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, as the bar tender refilled my martini glass. I sipped my drink.

"Alright guys and gals, grab that special someone. It's time to slow it down." The DJ said. I snorted. Who comes to a club to slow dance?

"Look here's your chance. Ask her." Morgan said.

"Fine." Spencer sighed. He walked over toward me. "Hey, um, would you like to, um-"

"Come on. The song will be over before you even ask." I said pulling him on to the dance floor. I placed my hands around his neck and he hesitantly placed his on my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Summer can I ask you something?" Spence asked. I lifted my head.

"You know you can ask me anything." I replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"What you wrote, did you mean it?" he asked blushing and looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You said you loved me, did you really mean it?" I smiled sweetly at his awkwardness.

"Yes I do. I really, truly do love you." I blushed slightly. "Do you," I looked away, "L-love-love me?"

* * *

><p><em>Quintuple update! Wow! Well, my dear readers, you are almost caught up to those reading on Quizilla. They're only 3 chapters bafore you. I have this story all written out on paper; all i have to do is type it up. My poor aching fingers... I'm always open for advice, though you might not see it for a couple of chapters, I always take everything into consideration.<em>


	11. Chapter 12: A New Case

**A/n: Thanks to my friend Stephanie for the amazing idea for this chapter. No I did not skip anything though it does seem like it, just read.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CM!**

* * *

><p>Summer's POV<p>

"Conference room, now." Hotch said as he walked past us.

"Welp, there goes my non-refundable Sin-to-Win weekend in Atlantic City." Prentiss said. I sighed.

"Ahh! I had the most amazing plans this weekend." I wined.

"Yeah? What?" Morgan asked.

"Like I would tell you!" I teased.

"Ah, I see. Spending some special alone time with your boy?" He asked, playfully pushing me, as we made our way to the briefing room. I pushed him back as I took my seat in between Spencer and Rossi.

"Six people killed in the last week. Three men, three women. Newlyweds. The men vary in appearance and were found a week before the women. They we're all found in alleyway in Charlotte, North Carolina." JJ explained. I suddenly had a sickening feeling in my stomach. I ignored it and read through the file.

"The men were almost physically unscathed compared to the girls." I inputted.

"Yeah, the men; Jacob Hansen, Toby Kensington, and Riley Ellis; all had bruises similar to being tied up on their wrists and ankles. The women, on the other hand, Hailley Hansen, Julia Kensington, and Sara Ellis; would be raped, beaten, and almost drowned to death before he killed them. The killing method has been pretty straight forward, all strangulation." The pretty blonde liaison said.

"So he kidnaps, rapes, and tortures the women and makes their husbands watch, gets bored, kills the man and continues to torture the women? Why?" Morgan asked.

"He seems to be very organized. He's planned this out carefully." Rossi added.

"Why take the husbands though? If you're not going to abuse them, then what's their part?" Prentiss asked.

"Why newlyweds?" Spence asked.

"Control. As with most serial killers, he want's control. He revels in the fact that he knows a newly married husband would do anything to protect their wives more than, say one married for ten years." My dad said.

"Wheels up in ten," Hotch said, gathering his stuff and leaving the room swiftly. I quickly did the same. I had a horrible gut feeling about this case. Not only did the murders take place an hour from my biological father's home town, but the women looked just like JJ. I know she can take care of herself, but she like a sister to me.

"Summer Raine Reynolds." My dad's voice called from behind me, causing me to turn around. The tone he gave me worried me, I was in trouble.

"Yes, Daddy?" I asked, sheepishly.

"What this?" He asked holding up a piece of notebook paper with a very elegant script, especially considering who wrote it.

"I don't know. Let me see." I lied. For being a piece of paper, it was very dear to me. I took the paper from him. It only took a second to read what it said, but I already knew what it said. I had memorized it, a long time ago. "It's a suicide note." I pointed out.

"I see that but what is it doing with your stuff?" He asked. A small audience had formed.

"Well, I didn't write it if that's what you're implying! I have too much to live for now. Three years ago maybe but no, not now." I replied curtly. He looked skeptical. Ugh, why does he do this to me? "Dad, I'm no longer depressed, and even when I was, I don't think I ever had suicidal thoughts." I said.

"Summer," he sighed. I glanced at my watch.

"Look, Dad, I love you and all, but I just don't have time for this right now. We have a plane to catch." I turned to leave. The mini audience dissolved and got back to work.

"I'm not going on this case." He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"What's the date?" He asked.

"October 19." I stated simply. He just nodded and let it sink in. "Oh my goddess! How could I forget? Tomorrow's the day mom…Oh goddess!" I chastised myself.

"Summer, are you coming?" Spencer called from beside his desk.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor and grab my go bag, please? I'll be there momentarily." I asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." He just nodded and grabbed a bag from under my desk. I sighed and searched through the pile of stuff in my arms for a certain paper I wrote last month. When I found it I handed it to my dad. "Can you lie this on her grave for me, please? Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Tell her I miss her terribly, and that I wish she was still here." He nodded and hugged me. "Thanks." I said, my voice faltering ever so slightly. He kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you. Your mother absolutely adored you. I'll see you when you get back. Now, go, before Hotch worries." He told me. I stepped out of his embrace.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and ran off to catch the plane. The plane ride was short, an hour long at most. The first thing we did upon arrival was split up. Half of us went to the latest crime scene and the other half to the Charlotte Police Department. By the time the team was back together, it was close to ten o' clock. Hotch sent us all to the hotel for some sleep before the 'real fun' begins.

"Everyone get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow." Hotch said as we all pulled our stuff out of the black SUVs ant the hotel. As soon as I was settled into my room, I took a nice long hot shower. The water helped me relieve the overbearing stress of everything. "I cannot believe I forgot what tomorrow was. God, Mom. I can't believe how stupid I am." I said, stepping out of the shower. I slipped on the most comfortable pair of pajamas I had brought before grabbing the case file and snuggling in bed. Right as I was getting comfortable, there was a knock at my door. "Coming!" I called. I don't know who I expected to knock on my door at 11:30 at night, but it was most definitely the man standing on the other side of my door. "Hotch?" I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad called." He said.

"Oh," I said. "Um, come in, come in."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I supposed. Why?" I asked.

"He told me what tomorrow means you."

"Oh, um..."

"I want you to take tomorrow off. If I had known, I would have made you stay in Quantico." Hotch said.

"No, Hotch. I'm absolutely fine. I don't need time off." I said.

"Summer, want you to take off tomorrow. I do not need a distracted agent. You are to not work on the case at all until Sunday. That's an order. Am I understood?" He said.

"But Hotch-"I began.

"Am I understood?" He repeated. I looked down.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get some rest." He said grabbing the case file I left on my bed. I sighed as he opened the door to leave. "Reid?" Spencer was standing on the other side of my door, his hand raised as if he was getting ready to knock.

"Gideon called. I wanted to make sure Summer was okay." Spencer said. I sighed. My life was just peachy.


	12. Chapter 13: Getting Closer

**A/n: Okay, now for the long awaited next chapter. I'm sorry I know I said that this was my first priority and that I haven't updated this in a while, but don't judge please. I've written this entire story out I just have to type it up and I never have the time. I am always open to suggestions, mainly on the topics of dating, because all though Summer claims they're together, they've yet to go on a date. I have one planned out before they leave Charlotte, but other than that their dateless. So please ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Summer and her crazed self.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Getting Closer<strong>

**Summer's POV **

"Ah! Stupid Griselda." I said. Hotch and Spencer stared at me. "When I was younger my best friend, well really just a close friend, killed herself. I kept her suicide note, seen as though her ultra-religious parents wanted nothing to do with their sinning daughter. My dad found it today and thought I wrote it. I guess he didn't believe me. But you guys don't need to worry, I'm not suicidal. I have too much to live for." I smiled looking at Spencer. He blushed and Hotch looked a little more worried than before.

"Hotch I'm fine, don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself." _You have our dear Dr. Spencer Reid to thank for that_, I added in my head. He didn't say anything. Heck, he hardly says anything when he's in that mood. "Look, it is 11:30. I'm tired and you two have work tomorrow. You need sleep, so get out of my room and go to bed." I said very mother-like.

"She's right." Hotch said. "We should go to bed." I smiled, pretty smugly, if I do say so myself. "Good night Summer. Reid." Hotch said letting himself out and making his way to his room. I waited till I heard his door shut before saying anything.

"Thank-you," I said. Spencer looked confused.

"For what exactly?" He asked a slight smile on his lips.

"For everything. You saved my life twice. I'm eternally grateful." I teased. I hugged him. "Thank-you. I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied. I smiled, remembering the night in the club only short time ago…

"_You said you l-loved me? Did you mean it?" Spencer asked awkwardly. I smiled._

"_Yes. Yes, I do. I really, truly love you." I replied blushing. "D-do y-you l-love-love me t-too?" I asked, looking away. I was so nervous. And it didn't help that we were in each other's arm on a much crowed dance floor. He was silent. I looked up. "Spencer? Will you answer me?" I asked, sounding a little desperate._

"_Summer, I-I… Yes I do believe I do." He stammered. He smiled that favorite smile of mine._

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Yes, Summer Raine, I love you."_

"Summer? Summer?"

"Huh? What?" I looked at Spencer. "Oh sorry," I blushed. "I was thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, sounding truly interested.

"That night at the club."

"Oh," He blushed.

"You were so adorkable that night." I said, placing my hand lightly on his cheek.

"Summer," He sighed.

"Oh don't start" I said, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, adorkable in not a word. I just can condone the use of it." It was my turn to sigh.

"Spencer, dear, we've gone over this."

"I'm sorry, I can't." I sighed and flopped on my bed. I wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"Good night, Reid." I sighed.

"You're kicking my out?" Spencer asked.

"No, not necessarily. I'm simply implying that I am tired and going to bed. I could care less what you do." I replied, a little harsher than I intended to be.

"Oh, well, then, good night." Spencer said, turning to leave.

"You're not staying?" I asked disappointment clearly in my voice.

"Why would I?" he asked.

"Reid," I sighed. "I was under the impression that you wanted to make sure I was alright."

"You seem fine."

"I'm a good actress, Reid." I said, hinting I wanted him to stay and talk.

"Since when do you call me Reid?" he asked. I sat up.

"Since when are you this stubborn?" I countered, anger slipping in me voice.

"How am I stubborn?" he asked. I sighed and stood up.

"There are six billion people in the world, Reid. That's twelve billion hands to hold and twelve billion eyes to gaze into. Six billion lips to whisper the only words I ever need to hear. It's funny how I don't have to meet a single one of those people to know that you are the one who was meant for me." I said.

"I chose you, Spencer. And I've sat here with my heart on my sleeve, yet you- you," I sighed. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. I've fallen head over heels for you. I want you, forever. I'm totally and desperately in love with you."

"I-I don't know what-" I cut him off.

"Reid, just go. Don't say anything." I said, turning away.

"Summer I-"

"Go please." I said sitting back down as tears started falling silently. I heard the lock turn.

"No." I turned.

"What?" He sighed.

"Summer, I'm new at this, so I don't know what to say or do. But I am smart enough to realize that you seem to need me." He said softly.

"Spencer?" I whispered incredulously, a smile played at my lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed. "I want to know what's troubling you." I smiled fully, which confused Spencer, as I plunged in to my troubles.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

I don't know what it was about Summer that made me so… normal. There was something about her that had me slightly more confident around her. I didn't know what it was and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like this change. Summer really, truly was someone to confide in. One to… fall in love with… If that's what this was.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my lap as I thought about everything she told me moments before. Gideon had been right to worry so much. I'm pretty sure if he had heard a small part of our conversation, he'd be much more worried. Heck, I was much more worried.

Summer squirmed and mumbled something that sounded liked "You stupid little kitty." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked so young and at peace when sleeping. I yawned and tried to lie next to her without waking her up. She turned over and blinked awake. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 3 am."

"Really? I've only been a sleep for an hour?" she asked. I nodded. "You're not asleep yet?"

"I've been thinking."

"Not about worrying over me, I hope."

"No, about the case," I lied.

"You're a bad liar," She said.

"You just know me too well," I said. She kissed me lightly on the lips before propping herself on her elbow.

"Spencer, there's no need to trouble yourself over me. I'm 25. I can take care of myself."

"You're only 24 you won't be 25 for another 11 days." I said. She smiled.

"You paid attention."

"Wasn't I supposed to?" I asked.

"I suppose." She said. I yawned. "You need to sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"And you don't?" I countered. She looked away.

"Not exactly. Hotch gave me the day off."

"Oh and you're not happy about that, are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head.

"No! How would you feel if there was a scumbag out there killing people and you couldn't to do a thing to help catch him? I don't think you would feel too good." She looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. It's my Bipolarity." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know Spencer's a bit OOC this chapter but like he said, he's more confident and 'normal' with her.<strong>


	13. Chapter 14: Tonight, well today really

**A/n: Shorter than my usual, a little OOC when it comes to Spencer but, oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything. Unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Tonight, well today really…<strong>

**Summer's POV**

"You're avoiding sleeping." I said.

"Quite on the contrary, actually, you're distracting me." Spencer replied.

"It's not my fault, you're just easily distracted." I said yawning. "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to bed. Good night." I shut the lamp off and laid back down, facing away from Spencer.

"Good night," he replied. I listened as his breathing slowed and relaxed.

"Spence?" I whispered after a while.

"Yeah?" he asked; sleep a major presence in his voice in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What do you want Summer?" he asked kind of harshly.

"Sorry, I bothered you."

"You woke me up to apologize?" he asked. I turned towards him.

"No, I woke you up to ask you something. I didn't even mean to wake you; I'm apologizing _because_ I woke you. But if you're going to be that way then, I won't ask. I won't say anything. I'll just let you sleep." I said, annoyed. I sighed. "I'm sorry. Again. I told you, I'm Bipolar." He faced me and smiled.

"You know. When you first told me that, I did not see it that way. I blamed it on Post-Traumatic Stress. Then after a while, I kind of started believing, keeping in mind your stressful past. But now I'm pretty sure you're a case of Multiple Personality Disorder," he said in a teasing tone. I smiled back.

"I think it's sweet that you would tease me like that especially after I just blew up at you. I'm just not in the mood right now." I said, looking into his gray-brown eyes. The way the minute light from the street light outside, two stories down shined on Spencer's face was mystifying.

In the time I've known Spencer, I've come to realize he was never one to do outlandish things spur of the moment. But yet he never ceased to surprise me. Tonight's little scene with the locking of the door and him allowing me to tell him everything that was going on is what surprised me the most. He seemed like one to ask about it covertly then whether or not he got an answer go on about his day in a fairly normal way; worried a bit, yes. But other than that he was never on to pry.

He was so much more confident around me…

I know this is totally off topic, especially since my point was Spencer had surprised me again, for the third time tonight, by kissing me. Nothing special, just a sweet, soft, innocent, unknowing kiss, much like our first. I pulled him closer; his arm wrapping around my waist, protectively almost. My hands slipped in his hair.

I pulled away. Something I never wanted to do, but we were on a case after all. Even if I had tomorrow, or rather today, off. Technically, we weren't supposed to be seeing each other, but Hotch graciously looked the other way, glad Spence had finally found someone. "This isn't appropriate. We're in the middle of a case."

"You're right. This is entirely inappropriate," he replied. "Even if you're not working on the case."

"Just for tomorrow. Now get some sleep. You have work tomorrow." I yawned. "I am officially going to bed. Goodnight, Spencer." I snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight." He whispered back as I finally drifted back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in Spencer's arms. Again, an overwhelming sense of security washed over me. "You're so adorkable when you sleep." I whispered to the sleeping gentleman. I rolled out of bed and put on rather expensive outfit, especially for my plan for today. I walked over to the second-story window.

It was only 7 am and the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon; making the already beautiful Queen City glisten gold. The sight from my hotel window wasn't the best view; but I can picture the view of the beautiful Saturday morning clearly, having seen it so many times.

I walked over to the complimentary pad and pen and wrote a note for Spencer in my horrible hand writing, before kissing my love gently on the forehead and heading out for the day.


	14. Chapter 15: Family

**A/n: Everything in this chapter is based on my actual family members. I love them dearly, every single crazy, inane one. Triple update today! Possible fourth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Family<strong>

**Summer's POV**

Hotch rented me a car the night before so with that taken care of, it only took me about 2 hours to get out of Charlotte and 45 minutes to get to my destination. Plus the 15 minute stop at Starbucks for coffee and breakfast. Making my total length of my trip to little Rockwell, NC 3 hours.

"Omigod! Summer!" My cousins Sierra Socorro and Alexis George yelled as I walked into my aunt's house at 10 am on a Saturday morning. I hugged them as our 'adopted cousin' tapped my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tiffany Wix asked.

"Well, I'm here on business, well Charlotte actually." I said.

"Like what? A lecture at UNC?" Sierra teased. I laughed.

"Yeah, I wish. But no, actually I'm no longer teaching. I work for the FBI now. The Behavioral Analysis Unit." Looks of shock and disbelief covered their faces. I took out my badge and showed them.

"Wow!"

"Friggin' cool!"

"Nice."

"Yep," I said. "You remember the people I was telling you about? The ones who saved me last December?"

"From Tyler?" Lexi asked.

"And his sister." Tiff added.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the team I work with now. We're, well more like they are, profiling The Newlywed Killer."

"What does your dad think?" Sierra asked.

"He's not too happy with my choice, but he supports my decision to help." I shrugged. "And he works with me, so he able to keep an eye on me. He's not on this case though; he opted to stay in Virginia. Today's um, well, the day that Mom…" I said my voice sounding weird as tears stared to form. They nodded, understanding.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, Hotch gave me the day off, so I thought I'd spend some time with my family."

"Well, you know you're always welcome," My aunt Joanne said, joining us in the living room, "but as soon as you start mourning Delilah's death, I'm kicking you out. Celebrate her life, like she wanted. As a matter of fact, we'll have a get together. Share some memories of our beloved mother, aunt, and sister-in-law."

"Oh, I see how it is, straight and to the point. No 'Hi Summer, how've you been?" I smiled. "Doesn't matter, I'm gonna go down to the creek, before everyone wakes up and no I am not mournin' no one's death, nor am I celebratin' anyone's life. I'm gonna go clear my head of all things good n' bad and enjoy the sweet, sweet, beautiful music of nature I've been longin' for." We all smiled as my Southern Belle accent came out when I saw my aunt.

"Good to hear you back to normal," Aunt Jo said.

"Y'all know how much Hades I'm gonna catch when I return to Charlotte? A lot," I said as I walked outside.

"Mmmhhmm. Y'all city folk must be real against us hillbillies," Sierra teased, mocking my accent.

"All right, all right. If y'all need me y'all know where to find me. I shouldn't be gone long, so I'm leavin' my cell here. If it rings, let it go to voicemail. I should be back around noon." I said, heading to the woods.

"Aight!" Sierra called after me.

As I walked back to the creek, I listened to the few birds singing along to the whistling of the wind through the trees. It was a particularly beautiful October morning. The air was cool but refreshing. Before I slid down the steep bank, I rolled jeans up and slid my heels off. I sat on the dry embankment for a while, taking in the scene.

The sunlight glistened on the flowing water like diamonds. The sound of the water trickling over the rocks just upstream joined in with the sound of the birds and wind. The smell of wildflowers, honeysuckles, and freshly dug up earth reached my nose as small autumn breeze blustered.

The sound of splashing of an overactive four legged animal pulled me back into reality. "Sammy Girl!" I called. The big black Lab ran over to me and shook off. "Ahh!" I shrieked as I was soaked by the dog. I heard a girly laugh behind me. I turned to see which one of my family members made the trek back.

"Yen Mei!" I said seeing my best friend, my accent still in place.

"Hey Rainey! Long time, no see!" the young Chinese-American girl called back. I smiled at her Chinglishism. "I would hug you but Sammy soaked you."

"Hahaha! We have soo much to catch up about!" I said, ecstatically.

"Yes but first I just have to show you!" She held up her left hand. "Thankfully Sierra called me before I booked a ticket to VA."

"Why were you goin' to Virginia?" I asked. She pointed to her third finger where a beautiful diamond ring sat.

"I want you to be my Maid-of-honor." I stared at the ring before I realized what her words meant.

"Omigoddess! When did Dewei Jing Chan propose?" I screamed.

"Two days ago. I was gonna call but I decided against it and wanted to surprise you in person." She said.

"Oh my best friend is gettin' married!" I said.

"Okay enough about me, what have you been up to this past year? I don't think we've spoken since the funeral." Mei-Mei said.

"Well, I'm warning you. I've been through a lot." I said as we started walking the steam. I dived into my experiences, both good and bad.


	15. Chapter 16: Caught

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here.**

**Disclaimer: Actually I own a lot in this chapter, just nothing that deals with Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Caught<strong>

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up shortly after dawn, barely registering where I was. I rolled over preparing to fall back asleep, when I remembered where I was. I sat straight up in Summer's assigned room and started to worry. Where was she? Shouldn't she still be sleeping?

I looked around the room, for her, and spotted a note setting on the nightstand. Summer had explained her absence in her beautiful script. She was going to see some family she had near Charlotte. I smiled after reading the note and climbed out of bed.

I felt childish trying not to get caught as I snuck from Summer's room to mine. Unfortunately, I hadn't counted on Morgan coming to check on Summer first thing in the morning.

"Reid!" he exclaimed. "Sneaking out of Summer's room?"

I stopped mid-stride and turned around. "Oh, hey Morgan."

He arched an eyebrow. "Again I ask, why are you sneaking out of Summer's room? It's not like you have to hide anything. Everyone knows you're together."

I bit my bottom lip. "Yes, but interoffice dating is frowned upon."

"Hotch could care less, he's let Garcia and Kevin date," Morgan said. "Rossi walked in on them, and didn't say anything. We're all happy that you found someone."

"It's still frowned upon," I said as I made my way to my room. "Summer's already gone. She left earlier this morning. Evidently, it's hell trying to escape Charlotte first thing Monday morning."

"Yeah, not as bad as DC or Quantico, but definitely not how I want to spend my mornings," Morgan called back.

Once inside the safety of my room, I took a quick shower and dressed for the day. I never got to go over the case again like I wanted to last night, but I already had it memorized.

The day consisted mostly of interviewing the victims' family and friends as Garcia tried to find any and all things linking the victims.

Morgan and I were sitting inside the conference room when Garcia called with an update.

"Hey Baby Girl whatcha got?" Morgan answered.

"An update and a question," she replied.

"Whatcha find?" Mrogan asked.

"All three couples were married by the same priest. Father Larry Gaskins. And get this; just yesterday he married a couple that fits the victims' descriptions to a 'T'. They're spending their honeymoon in Ashville. They aren't due to arrive till later today."

"Thanks Garcia," I replied.

"And now on to the question. There's a rumor going around that Summer and Reid slept together last night."

"We did not sleep together. Gideon called me last night and told me about what today meant for Summer and I wanted to make sure she was okay. We talked all night and I ended up with Summer asleep on my lap. Nothing happen last night," I explained.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Pretty boy's in love," he said in a sing song voice.

"Am not," I wined.

"Oh yes, you only wish you weren't. But don't let Summer hear you say that," Garcia added.

"Good bye Garcia."

"Bye, Lover boy," She said hanging up. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading the file I was reading before.

"You should take her out on a date," Morgan stated.

"Who? Garcia?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "Summer."

"Why?"

"You guys are together right?"

"I mean, yeah I guess."

"You like her a lot, don't you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And she likes you right?"

I nodded again.

"When we get back to Quantico, take her to dinner at a nice restaurant," he suggested.

"Okay, sure."

Morgan rolled his eyes again. "You're a lost cause, man."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin', just get back to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Summer's POV<strong>

The hike back to the main part of the property is always more demanding than the trek there. Of course, it's always worse in heels. Which, of my own stupidity, were the only shoes I brought, and it didn't help that I was in my favorite leopard print stilettos. Let's just say, once I get back to Quantico, I'll be favoring flats most of the time.

Of course I could have slipped the tedious shoes off and went bare foot, but then there was all that broken glass on the trail that's been there forever but we're all too lazy to pick it up. I'm just glad I didn't break a heel.

"Oh dear lord, Summer. Could you have chosen more dangerous shoes?" my grandmother asked when I made my way to her house.

"Actually, Grandma, I have a pair that are an inch higher than this, and ballet shoes have to be tied just right. Otherwise they work themselves untied and ya end up trippin' over the loose ribbon," I explained. "Other than that, nope."

She smiled. "I'm just glad you finally made your way home to us, girlie. And," she said. "Your Louisianan accent is still there."

"Yeah, me too. So how have things been in the world of the Reynolds farm?"

"Pretty good. Your grandfather's been laid off but other than that, all's well," she said, pouring Mei-Mei and I a glass of tea.

"That's unfortunate."

"Well, yeah. All's well that ends well. And so far things have been going good. Retirement suits your grandfather well."

I sipped at my tea. "That's good. I hope. So, how's everybody been?" If there's one person to ask about the family, it's my grandmother. She knows all.

"John and Melissa are good, still not married but their doing well. Sandra and Chris are still working out the divorce. Wyatt's doing good, as are the rest of my grandchildren. And Michael has proposed to Emily, the wedding of course, will be here, next June. The exact date hasn't been set, yet, but will be soon."

"That's amazing! So now I have two weddings to go to next year. Meaning I have to legitimate reasons for skippin' out at work," I said happily.

Yen Mei laughed. "Speaking of work…"

"Oh yeah, I quit teachin'."

"What?" Grandma asked. "Why? When?"

"Well it's only been a few months. But that near death experience last December really put things into consideration. I'm officially part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, for the FBI in Quantico."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Well, yeah seen as though I've already been kidnapped on the job, but on the brighter side of things I get to work with Jason and the team that save my life," I assured her.

"Namely, one Dr. Spencer Reid," Mei-Mei teased.

"Kidnapped?" Grandma asked.

"Look I'm fine, no harm done. Well, at the time there was but not now."

"Kidnapped?" she asked again.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter 17: Teasing

**A/n: I am on a roll today! I have typed two and a half chapters for this lovely story, a chapter for TWWOD and a chapter for F&F! Whoo! And I'm not done yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Teasing<strong>

**Summer's POV**

The sound of Auburn's _Perfect Two_ rang out in the middle of dinner.

"Ooo, Spencer's calling," Mei-Mei teased.

"Shut-up," I snapped as I went to answer the phone. "Hello, Spence. What's up?" I asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID, my sweet southern belle accent ringing strong.

"Hey Summer, what's with your voice?" he asked.

I smiled. "Why whatever do you mean? My voice is perfectly normal," I teased, emphasizing my accent. Mei-Mei smickered.I tried clearing my throat but it didn't help. "I'm sorry, I've spent all day with my family, and for some unexplainable reason it brings out the Louisianan in me."

"Don't apologize, I think it's cute."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Did my socially awkward boyfriend just say my accent's cute?" I asked amazed.

"Oh, please don't make a big deal of it. Garcia already thinks we slept together," Spencer said.

"Does she really? Wow, um, so is this just a social call or…?"

"Actually, Hotch wanted to know when you were coming back to Charlotte."

I glanced at the clock. "Um, I'm leaving here in about 15 minutes and it'll take about 45 minutes to get there, so an hour."

He said something away from the phone. "Okay, Hotch doesn't want you to stay up too late; you are working tomorrow."

"My goddess, y'all are startin' to sound like my parents," I told him.

"I'm just slightly concerned," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I gotta go, talk to ya later. Bye, love ya!"

"Bye," he said hanging up.

I turned back to the table and everyone looked at me expectantly. "So did he say it back?" Mei-Mei asked.

"No, but he does love me," I told her as I sat back down.

"How do you know he loves you if he never tells you?" she asked.

"He's told me."

"Sean told me he loved me but never really meant it," Lexi said.

I smiled. "But in all honesty, you've never really had too great of tastes in men."

"True, true," Sierra said. Lexi shot a glare at her.

I turned back to Yen Mei, who was shooting me her I-don't-believe-you look. "Wow, if looks could kill,"

"I'd be dead," Tiffany said making every one laugh.

My phone chirped, alerting me to a text. From Spencer.

'Love you 2'

"See? I wasn't lyin'," I told Yen Mei as I showed her the text.

"Wow, you accent is really bad," Sierra said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, dinner was lovely, as always. I've got be headin' out, though I'd love to stay and chit chat. Y'all know I love ya. Ya might just see me later this week. Depends on when we catch this guy," I said.

"But you've got to go," Aunt Jo said.

I nodded, "Mhmm, B-bye!" I called walking out.

"Bye!" they all called after me.

I heard my grandmother call, "Be safe!" as I climbed in my rental.

Traffic was light, so it only took me thirty minutes to get to Charlotte. By the time I got to the hotel it was ten o'clock, and I was exhausted so I went straight to my room and fell face first on my bed not bothering to change. Just as I was falling asleep there was a knock at my door. I dragged myself out of bed and answered it.

"Morgan?" I asked staring at the man before me?

"Alright what's going on with your boy?" he questioned, letting himself in.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I asked obviously still in family mode.

Derek looked at me with a look that questioned my sanity.

"Don't judge me. I've spent all day with my family. It'll be a while before I lose it. It took four gruelin' years of teasin' before I lost it when I first moved to Virginia," I explained. "I'm a true southern belle, Louisiana born and raised."

Derek looked shocked. "Didn't see that one coming."

I shook my head. "Most people don't. I hardly ever talk like this. My Momma's was horrible though, she never lost hers. I miss it, a lot." I cleared my throat. "So I know you didn't come to chat about why my accent suddenly decides to show up, and since I don't have a son, and you asked about 'my boy' you're here to talk about Spencer," I said.

He cracked a smile and stifled a laugh. I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I just can't take you seriously," he apologized.

"Reid! You're here about Reid!" I yelled my accent making Morgan laugh. "Get out! Now!" I said sternly.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Morgan said as he sobered up.

I shook my head. "Too late, just get out!"

He held his hands up in surrender as he backed out of my hotel room.

"Thank you," I sighed as I locked the door behind him. I pressed my back to it and slid to the floor, where I sat until I heard a soft knock on my door. "I said go away Morgan!" I yelled through the door, my accent never faltering.

"It's Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>An: A lot of Angst and a bit of reassurance in the next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFOREHAND. I spare a lot of the details but if you're easily depressed I suggest you skip the next two chapters but if you do it'll get a little confusing towards the end. **


	17. Chapter 18: History

**A/n: Very depressing, I must say, um some of this is based off of what I have gone through. I won't tell you which though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Eighteen - History**

"_Around here, however, we don't look back for very long. We keep moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious… and curiosity keep leading us down new paths." – Walt Disney_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer's POV<strong>

"Oh, sorry," I said, opening up the door. "Morgan was annoying the Hades out of me." My accent was still strong.

"Louisiana?" Spencer asked. I nodded. "It's very noticeable."

"Yeah, don't remind me," I sighed.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I told you I like it, it's cute," he assured.

"I think it's absolutely adorable," JJ said from down the hall. "It explains a lot."

"Thank you," I called to her.

"How come you never told me?" Reid asked.

I shrugged. _Now or never_, I thought. "There's a lot I haven't told you. Some in, sit down. I think it's time I tell about my horrible, but fulfilling life."

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

"I was born October 31, 1986 in New Orleans. Halloween night. That's problem number one. Delilah and Henry, my parents, kind of mashed my birthday in with Halloween. So, I always had a costume party. Not that I minded when I was younger, just as I grew older and out of trick-or-treating it was redundant, I suppose. I had almost no say in it.

"Anyway," she smiled. "My parents had married young and after I was born the marriage dissipated. But they acted like they were still in love, to no avail though, I could tell at a young age not everythin' was as it seemed. My dad home schooled me until I was nine. He had worked as a high school history teacher, but he could teach any subject to any grade, but was laid off when I was three. I don't know why really, but we relied on my mom for a lot, which only made things worse at home. My mom on the other hand, worked for some computer company and we never really had trouble with money," Summer explained in her sweet Louisiana accent.

"You said you grew up in a poor family," I remembered.

She smiled, "I'm gettin' there. In December of '91 my mom had a case of identity theft. It left us penniless. We moved to Virginia March of the followin' year. 'A fresh start,' Mom called it. I hated movin'. It meant I had to leave all my friends behind and make new one's which I've never been terribly good at. Back in Orleans, I grew up with everyone, they were used to my little quips, and the fact that I won just about every game we ever played, no matter what it was." She stood from the table we were sitting at and poured us both a cup of coffee.

"So, we arrived in Virginia, with nothin' but a few furnishin's and whatever money we scraped up. We lived in a quaint little house. But of course times were tough and my parent's had no love left for each other." Summer frowned and put both cups of coffee on the table, tears were starting to fall silently.

"Summer, we don't have to talk about this anymore," I told her.

"Yes, we do. It'll clear up a lot of things," she said.

I wanted to argue but the look on her face stopped me. She looked so serious. Even when we're on a case she's had a slight childish look to her. But now she looked older, wiser almost, her hazel eyes pleading. I just nodded.

"I remember the fight that made my father leave. I had just gotten from school, my parents had put me in public school when my dad had found a job early spring, which was the main cause of us movin'. Anyway, my parents were fightin' like they always did, but it was louder, more vicious than any other time before. I remember have to run into my room and hide in my closet. After an hour, I heard the door slam shut and a car start and leave. I thought it was Momma; she normally was the one that left. But it was her voice that called me from the closet." She smiled half heartedly

"That was the first time in a long time I saw her truly happy. She told me my father was leavin' and movin' to a new house, but I'd get to see him whenever I wanted. I didn't find out until after she remarried that they split up for my well bein'. I always suspected it though. I think that's when I started blaimin' myself for everythin', even though my father accused her of cheatin' on him." She took a sip of her coffee and wiped her eyes. I smiled apologetically.

"The year between the divorce and my father's diagnosis was horrible. Momma got really sick though the doctors could find nothin' wrong. Then right after she met Jason she was diagnosed with leukemia on my birthday in '95. A month later, my father was formally diagnosed with schizophrenia and my best friend killed herself four days later. I was a freshman in high school at the time, which alone was horrible.

"I immediately took to Jason calling him 'Daddy', affectionately. He was always there for me when my father wasn't. Albeit, when they married, I wanted nothin' to do with him." She laughed without humor. "So I ran away. To my cousin Abby. The look on her face as I walked into her lab that rainy day one June. She was worried and relieved all at once. Evidently Momma had called every one. I stayed with Abby for the summer and got to work with her." Summer laughed wholeheartedly.

"It's not much different than workin' here. She's the forensic scientist for NCIS. Her boss was my favorite. He had this list of rules. They were the most referenced things in every case." She giggled. "Rule 12; never date a co-worker." She shook her head. "Rule 3; never be unreachable," she sighed. "Unfortunately, the fun had to end and I went back home and finished school. School was the only stable thing in my life. Other than the fact I was always the outcast or the one picked on it was pretty easy. Everythin' went by quickly, well with the exception of prom."

She winced. "Prom was fine, the after party I was dragged to however…"

I sighed. "You don't need to say anything, Gideon already told me."

She tilted her head in question. "Did he really?" she asked.

"Yes."

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes, they were guarded, secretive. Like she was hiding something, a painful memory perhaps?

"Because of some… complications, I decided to take a semester off before startin' at Georgetown. Things were bad at first, then in August my mom was desperately ill and considered terminal. But bein' as stubborn and strong willed as she was she overcame it. She was a strong fighter though, and the cancer went into remission but always came back." Summer smiled slightly, thinking of her mother, I suppose.

"October 31, 1996, Halloween and my 12th birthday." All of the happiness faded from her features.

* * *

><p><strong>An: For those of you who noticed that, yes , I did add a little NCIS to this. For one reason. The Sequel. Which I've already begun writing. Anyway…**

**I apologize for all the angst in this chapter and the next but I wanted most of the depressing crap out of the way so I can get on with the romance of the story. But with all the changes I have done, the story is now going to be longer than I originally planned it. Yeah, it was going to be 22 chapters with a very short epilogue, but now I think I might split it in half, more or less.  
><strong>

**Keep the muse happy by pressing the review button and leaving a few words of goodness or not.**


	18. Chapter 19: Parents

**A/n: I've had this here for a while now. Finally chose to update it. So… Upsetting… yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Parents<strong>

Summer's POV

I took a deep breath before continuing my life story. I was surprised I had made it this far without bursting in to tears. "I was at my father's house that day. I was helpin' him set up for the annual Halloween party. He asked me to set up the decorations out back. And I did. He seemed to be fine that day. He was the father I knew and loved." I was adding little insignificant details here and there.

My thoughts were one big jumble. They always were when I tried to recall that horrific day.

"After I set up the decorations, I snuck a drink of my dad's Halloween punch before the guests arrived. I just so happened to glance at the clock and noticed that the party started in twenty minutes. I found my dad and told him I was goin' to change into my costume. I was an angel that year. I had a beautiful white gown with faux feather wings and a sparkly golden halo. As I was changin', the phone rang. I never did learn who called that day," I tried to clear my throat but it didn't help with the lump that was rising.

"I, um, I found him in the kitchen….on the floor," my voice, no longer accented for some reason, hitched on the silent tears that had slowly started falling down my cheeks. I tried clearing my throat again to no avail.

"The knife… Daddy… There was so much… It was everywhere… My costume was stained… H-h-h-he h-had s-s-st-st-stab-stabbed… before…his th-th-throat… I just…" I sobbed, crying endlessly, my body shaking in hysterics.

Spencer stood and walked over, taking me in his arms. "Shh, shh, shh. Summer, I'm here. Don't worry, I won't leave you. I promise. Shhh, it's okay, it's okay," he breathed. He rubbed my back soothingly, kissing my forehead.

We stood like that for a while. He whispered assuring into my ear, as I probably ruined his shirt with my tears. After I stopped shaking and sobbing, I looked up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. Did you know birthday candles were originally used to protect the birthday celebrant from demons for the coming year? As a matter of fact, down to the fourth century, Christianity rejected the birthday celebration as a Pagan ritual."

"Yes, Dr. Reid. I did know that," I giggled. "But thanks for trying to change the subject." I hadn't notice how much taller Spencer was until then. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. "I have a question for you."

He raised an eye brow. "Oh, um, okay."

"I was talking to Morgan the other day and somehow, someway we ended up on the topic of you, I don't remember exactly how, though."

"Summer, you have an eidetic memory. You know exactly how you got on the topic of me."

"Okay but that doesn't mean I want to share details of the conversation. Morgan can be persistent. But I wouldn't expect anything less from an FBI agent," I said.

"The point, please?" Spencer asked.

"You're scared of the dark?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because of the inherent absence of light."

She smiled. "That makes sense. Sorta like I'm scared to open the box hidden in my closet?"

"Why?"

My smile faltered. "Because of the absence of my mother."

He frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you."

"I'm fine Spencer," I murmured. "Yes, saying something about my mother does hurt, but I'm used to it. I mean, yes she was my best friend, and the person I was closest to, but,"

"Summer stop," he sighed.

"No, you stop. I'm fine. Just because I tend to get upset every time my mother's mentioned doesn't mean," I sighed. "My pain, if that's what you want to call it, is completely rational. I lost my mother to cancer a year ago exactly. It is natural for me to feel upset when my mother is brought up."

Spencer sighed again. What's with all the sighing? "I understand that Summer, but it doesn't mean you have to go ranting on about it." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and let his hand linger on my cheek before kissing me.

I smiled. "You're different."

"What?" he laughed.

"Let me rephrase that, you've been acting different," I corrected. "You're…more confident."

His brow creased, "Is that bad?"

"No, silly, it a good thing, a very good thing. I like it, that's all." I kissed him, and he kissed me back with a fierceness I had never seen in him, placing his hands on either side of my face. "Woah," I managed when we parted. "Where did that come from?" I asked, looking into his gray-brown eyes.

He smiled. "You needed a distraction."

"Yes, I definitely like the change. Is this what Morgan was asking about before he started making fun of my accent?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

I yawned. "Well, I'm sure it's near midnight, and I actually need to get some sleep if I'm working on the case tomorrow."

He dropped his hands, "Yes, we both need sleep, since you kept us up last night."

"I kept us up? If you hadn't decided to stay then we both would have gotten sleep, and you wouldn't have stayed up till three am worrying over me."

He rolled his eyes, "But if I had left you would have been upset with me."

"I would have gotten over it." I smiled and he shook his head and started to walk towards the door. "You're not staying?"

"Not tonight. I'm going to attempt to sleep in my own room."

"Fine," I sighed (again with the sighing?)."Goodnight!" I called as he opened the door.

"Goodnight, Summer Raine, I love you."

"I love you, too," I told him as he left. Oh yes, I definitely loved the new change. I smiled as I changed into my pjs and crawled back in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So did you like? This is the only story I haven't really gotten any reviews on so if you could please take a minute or two of your time to review? Please? It would make me post more.**


	19. Chapter 20: Family pt 2

**A/n: Another chapter comes and goes. A bit of comic relief at the end. I huge thanks to my cousin Julia (pronounced Hulia) for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: You see that girl? The one that's dressed as an Amish girl with the fedora and Converses? Yeah that's me. Sadly, I own the outfit but not the show. Criminal Minds is not mine.**

**Chapter Twenty – Family pt. 2**

* * *

><p>"You stupid, inconsiderate- ugh!" I yelled at my leopard stilettos, which seemed to be all I packed. My ankle was killing me from nearly tripping so many times in the forest the day before and I was trying to find my flats but it was not working out. "Where are they?" I thought aloud as I rummaged through my bag.<p>

There a knocking at the door as I found them on the bottom. "Uno momento, por favor!" I called as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my room key slipping it in to my pocket. Morgan was waiting on me in the hall.

"Looks like it's me and you, kiddo," he said as I walked out of my room.

"Oh goddess."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as we walked to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"So," I breathed. "What did I miss?"<p>

"Not much, just a bunch of interviewing," Garcia answered.

I nodded as my cat popped up on the screen. "Garcia, why do you have Daphne?"

"Well, I figured she was lonely and in need of a friend so I stole her for the time being. You can have her back eventually."

"Way to go Baby Girl, keeping the cat from going crazy alone," Morgan teased.

I scoffed. "That cat is already crazy."

"No wonder, she lives with you," Morgan snickered. I rolled my eyes and continued to read the case file.

"So the latest gossip is that you, my fine furry friend, are from Louisiana and have a very noticeable accent," Garcia said.

I rolled my eyes and punched Morgan playfully. "Hopefully you were talking to the cat and not me when you said my fine furry friend. And, yes, I'm from Louisiana. Yes, I have an accent. No, I don't know why it only comes out when I'm with my family. Are you happy?"

"Agent Morgan?" an officer asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"There's been another body found," she said.

Morgan looked at me, and I nodded and pulled out my phone and dialed Hotch's number. "I guess that's my cue to leave. PG, out." Garcia said before disappearing off the laptop screen.

"Hotch, they found another body," I said in to the phone.

"Got it, you and Morgan head over there," Hotch replied.

"On our way," I snapped the phone shut and looked up at Morgan. "Let's go," I said. I stood and faced the officer. "Officer Julia," I said, pronouncing the 'j' as an 'h', "Accompany us?"

"Of course," she nodded as she followed Morgan out of the room. "Oh and Summer, if you ever call me Julia again, I will be forced to taze you," she threatened.

I laughed at the look Morgan shot us. "She's my cousin," I simply stated.

"Okay, enough joking around," Julia stated, "We have a killer to catch."

I nodded and followed them.

* * *

><p>"He's getting cocky," I said, standing up. I had just got done looking at the body of Aiden Chance. Everything was the same, except for the extra bruises on his neck and the yellowing bruises on his wrists.<p>

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"You see the bruises on his wrists?" I pointed to his wrists. "They're yellowing, meaning the unsub untied him long enough for his wrists to start healing. He believes he can overpower them,"

"But when it comes time to finish them off, there's more of a struggle," Morgan added.

"Hence the extra bruising on his neck," I finished. "If the unsub keeps steady with the murders, we have about a week before the girl shows up dead."

"Let's hope we can find her before it comes to that," Julia said, turning away from the body.

* * *

><p>"So how's the FBI treating you?"<p>

I looked up from my Lo Mein to my younger cousin across the table. "Horrible. The people I work with are insane. Especially, Derek. Out of everybody, he's the worst," I replied, straight faced.

Julia smirked as she took in the looks of confusion on everyone's face as they all stared at me.

"Wow, if looks could kill," I said. "Guys, I'm kidding," I laughed. "I love you guys."

"Okay, that was uncalled for," Morgan said.

"Oh, come on, you deserved it. I don't take too kindly to people who poke fun at my accent, even if it's all in good humor," I explained.

JJ laughed, "I found it refreshing."

"I find just downright annoying," Julia inputted.

"You would," I deadpanned.

"I haven't even heard it," Emily said.

I took another bite of my Chinese food as Julia stood and walked over to me. "Yes, Julia dear?" I wondered, pronouncing her name as I did before.

"You know I love you right?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I smiled.

She slapped me. "It's all your fault, you pansy ass betch!" she yelled.

I brought my hand to my check and in my peripheral vision, I saw everyone tense up. "Oh my-What the- What the hell was that for?"

"You know damn well what that was for."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to spike your punch. It's not my fault; the jerk smacked the Quervo out of my hand," I wined.

"Why'd you have it near the punch?"

"Because I was spiking my drink."

"We never have Quervo at my parties; it's always Patron."

"Julia, I-I-I," I dropped my hands, "I love you," I said as we both started cracking up. She walked back to her seat and started eating her sesame chicken.

Everyone gave us a confused look, which only made us laugh more.

"Inside joke," we said in unison. Hotch looked skeptical.

"Look, I'm fine. Though, next time a little softer, Juice," I said.

"Next time grow some balls, gosh."

The room went silent.

"God, I miss being in Carolina."

"Remind me to have her drug tested," Hotch said to Rossi.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Again, review please. It would mean a lot to me.**


	20. Chapter 21: Questions

**A/n: I'm running out of ideas for chapter titles.**

**Anyway…. This is my last chapter I have typed. I'm typing my heart out as you read this. Unless it's between 10 pm to 6:30pm then I have school, homework, dinner, and sleep.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, though I am on Reid's side on the whole Faked death thing. I'd be pissed if I ran crying to someone I trusted for ten months and they never told me what actually happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One - Questions<strong>

_**Summer's POV**_

Spencer and I walked hand and hand to my room. It was a change, but a nice one. "So, what was that between you and Julia?" he asked.

"Oh, um, well you see, I had written something and Julia stole the paper and wouldn't give it back, unless I agreed to do a dare. And she came up with an idea for me to run downstairs and tell my father I loved him, slap him in the face, then say 'It's all your fault,'" I said smiling."And she once dared me to call someone and ask if they spiked my punch. None of the dares given by her are sane," I said thoughtfully.

"I do believe your cousin is insane," he replied smiling.

"Yeah, she has issues. Major issues. But you gotta love her for it." We stopped at my room. "So are you gonna stay tonight?"

As he went to answer, my phone started to ring.

_Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, when I say it's okay to give a little hell to pay and every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn to weeks, and I know you're so cool but I must be a fool for taking you in and letting you take control of my heart. And every single time you make your way into my sheets, the hours move to minutes, the days turn to weeks. Oh, I know all about your type. You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night. And oh, I know that you are feeling sad, I don't feel bad 'cause even after three text messages, four missed calls you still slept with my best friend_

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked.

"CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater; NeverShoutNever; it's Julia, so… no," I sighed, letting it go to voice mail. "So, are you going to stay tonight? I mean I know we are on a case but, I like waking up next to you. It's reassuring in a way."

A little tone told me I had a voicemail and Julia's ring tone rang seconds later. "She just doesn't stop," I mumbled. "Stay with my tonight? Please?"

"Summer," he sighed, "You know, I've yet to wake up next to you. You always seem to disappear in the morning."

I smiled. "I do, don't I? But I promise if you stay tonight, I'll be there when you wake," I cooed

"Stay with her," Morgan said nonchalantly as he walked by.

I rolled my eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, I'll stay. Just, can I get something more comfortable to change into?"

I laughed, "Yes, of course. Just hold on one sec, as you go do whatever you do, I'm gonna take a shower," I said as unlocked my door. "Here," I handed him my keycard, "Let yourself in. Knock first, or as you come in, but let yourself in." I kissed his check and sent him to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morgan's POV<strong>_

Reid stood in front of Summer's door fiddling with the keycard to Summer's room. "Just go in," I said as I walked by.

"Are you pacing the hall? Or what are you doing? It seems that every time I'm standing here, you're walking by," he said.

I shrugged. "I had to give JJ something, you just happen to be standing there every time I pass."

He tapped the card against the palm of his hand. I rolled my eyes and snatched the card out of his hands.

"What with you? Whenever you're near Summer you this extremely confident guy, but as soon as she leaves your side you're back to your old self."

He shrugged. "I dunno. Summer said the same thing."

"Because she likes you, well, she's in love with you, so she notices these things. Take this card," I placed said card back in his hands, "and go see your girlfriend."

"But I-I," he stuttered.

I shook my head and walked away. "Go see her!"

"Yes, would you please come see me," Summer said. I turned around and saw her in the open door was pull Reid into a kiss and back in her room.

"I'll be damned if something doesn't happen between them tonight," JJ said from down the hall.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

Nothing happened that night, of course, but a heavy make out session. And as promised I laid in Spence's arms until he woke.

Well, truth be told, I overslept.

I yawned as my wonderful dream faded into reality. Warm, protective arms wrapped around me as my future lover too came back to reality.

"Morning," he whispered, his breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Morning, love. See, I told you you'd wake up with me in your arms," I whispered back.

I felt him smirk into my hair as he buried his face in it. "I never doubted you."

"I never said you did. I simply stated you woke up in my arms." I turned to face him and lightly placed a kiss on his lips before squirming out of bed.

"Summer," he moaned disappointed.

"Spence," I moaned mockingly. He shot me a look that caused the phrase 'if looks could kill' to run through my mind. There's been a lot of those looks lately. "Look, I've already overslept. I'm an early riser. Especially when it come to cases. Especially this one. Do you notice how much those girls look like JJ?"

Spence nodded as her climbed out of my bed. "I did."

"I had this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach when she first presented the case and it only got worse when I noticed the resemblance."

He walked over to me and tugged me into a hug and a kiss before brushing a strand of my rats nest of hair. "Be safe."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a bit hurt.

"Only that you tend to get into trouble when left alone for too long."

I shrugged. "I can't argue with you there. Now, go get ready I have a feeling today's gonna be eventful. Meet me outside in forty-five."

Spencer nodded and kissed me once more before leaving me alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay, so I'm going to finish this case in about two or three chapters then a few 'after' chapters then on to the second part of this story. Which will probably be the same length as this. Then on to the sequel. Which is technically the third installment.**

**Now, that I just got done confusin' y'all, if you would so kindly hit that little button below and let me know what ya think?**


	21. Chapter 22: Suspects

**A/n: You guys made my day with the sudden burst of reviews and for that I thank you. And I thank you with this chapter…**

**Disclia – Do I still have to put this here I'm sure we've established that I don't own anything and that I will never own anything that deals with CM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two - Suspects<strong>

_**Summer's POV**_

"Father Larry?" Morgan asked as he walked ahead. Hotch had sent us to the church the couples were married at to ask a few follow up questions.

"Agent Morgan, how may I help you?" the priest wondered.

Morgan handed him a picture of the newest couple. "You performed the ceremony for them correct?"

"Yes, on Sunday."

"Was there anything unusual that happened?" Morgan questioned.

The Father shook his head. "No I'm sorry."

"Father, if I may? Was there anyone who seemed to stick out when the ceremony ended? Someone who acted like he was better than the groom? Possibly even jealous?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, his eyes flickering down for a second. "Not that I can remember. Though I'm sure my memory is slipping, so I'm never too sure."

I nodded, everything I needed to know was in that moment. "Thank you, Father."

"Of course,' he replied.

I turned to leave, "Morgan?" I asked as way of saying come on.

"It was very nice to see you again, Summer Raine," the Father called after us.

"And you," I said, turning back towards him. "I'd expect me for confessional tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course."

I quickly stepped outside with Morgan in pursuit. I pulled my cell out and dialed JJ.

"Hey JJ, can you gather the team? I think I've almost solved the case."

"Of course," she replied.

"Thanks." I hung up and turned towards Morgan, who was just staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're going to confessional with the suspect?" he wondered skeptically.

"Your suspect, not mine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person POV**_

"What can I do for you, my sweets?" Garcia asked the team.

"I sent you a picture of my family the other day. There's a couple on the right hand side, top row. A blue-eyed, blonde and a guy that looks like he could be Aiden Chance's brother. Zoom in and send me that clip?" Summer asked.

"Of course." Garcia typed away, sending the cropped picture but not before she had her input. "Oh my god. They look just like the last two victims."

Summer hung her head as she walked over to pick up the freshly printed picture. "Yeah. I know." She sighed. "I was so worried about the anniversary of my mother's death I never noticed the obvious Monday."

"Rainey, you couldn't have done anything. Even if you had noticed while you were still in Quantico you wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"Can we know, too?" Morgan asked a bit frustrated.

Summer walked over and pinned the photo onto the center of the cork board. She returned to an empty seat and sat down. The blonde doctor crossed her legs and fixed her pencil skirt before continuing. "When Morgan and I interviewed Father Larry today, he was quite honest with us. When asked if he remembered anything unusual happening during the ceremony, he told the truth. But what caught my attention was the half truth he told when asked if he noticed anyone _at_ the ceremony. However, if I had worded the question slightly different, well…"

Summer chewed on her thumb nail and looked at the team as she thought about how to word her next story.

"Father Larry performed my mom and Gideon's ceremony. It was simplistic and traditional in Bella Lou's backyard before she moved back to Louisiana. That's where Alexis first met Caleb. He was our age, a loner, not to mention Larry's son, and I admit I made fun of him as much as the next guy. But Lex and him hit it off immediately. They became best friends, never going more than a week without seeing each other. And when they started high school they started dating on and off. Up until three months ago. Something happened that I am not at liberty to say. But I got a call from Lex about two weeks ago.

"She told me that Caleb had come over, let himself in her home, and started to make unwanted advances towards her to say the least." Summer sighed and glanced at her watch.

"Are you waiting for something?" Julia asked. Summer never noticed when she came in.

"God no. I'm just wasting time. Evening mass doesn't end for another half hour. I haven't been down in almost two years, but I'm fairly sure Caleb's still mooching off of Lex, and in that case, the best time to nab him is as he's leaving church."

Summer's phone vibrated; she never turned the sound up after leaving the church. "Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, or call, in this case. Hey Lex."

"Summer! He's here!" The voice on the other end sounded panicked and raspy and she was starting to hyperventilate.

The blonde doctor stood up. "Lex, Lex! Calm down. Where are you?"

"Somewhere in the forest," she replied.

"God Lex. What trail?"

"I was on the pink path I've strayed off of it. I'm about where the treasure was three years ago."

"I've always hated those hunts," Summer mumbled. "Lex, listen to me. I need you to keep your phone on. No matter what do not fight him. I do not want to have to deal with the same over reactive girl as I did last time. He will do it again. Trust me."

"Okay, okay , I will," Alexis coughed and started to hyperventilate again.

Summer sprinted out of the room, the phone never leaving her ear. "Garcia track her phone please!"

"On it," the tech analyst called. The rest of the team followed suit.


	22. Chapter 23: Captured

**A/n: Really short but I needed a filler chapter. The next chapter should be the last one that deals with the case. I'll post a few more after that. So at most this story will be 30 chapters long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three - Captured<strong>

_**Summer's POV**_

"Summer!" Prentiss called after me. Thankfully we hadn't hit traffic on our way out of town and were there in less time than I had prayed we could.

"Em, when your cousin is being chased by an insane Satanist, then you can yell for me. But only then." Oops… didn't mean to let that slip.

I knew these woods like the back of my hand, which came in handy since it was nearly too dark to see without a flashlight. I only slowed when I came to the fork in the path. I slipped in my Bluetooth. "Talk to me."

"According to this she's three hundred yards to the south. She's by a stream of sorts," Garcia answered.

A sudden loud piercing scream filled the air and all I could picture were the scars I imagined covered her body from the first time.

The time it took me to find Lexi passed in a mass of brown, red, yellow, and orange.

Another high-pitched scream, one right in front of me, drug me out of my trance. Through the thin patch of leafless trees I could see the unsub as he crouched over my blonde cousin, his back towards me. I slowly made my way towards the scene that was lit by many blood red and black candles.

He was mumbling something in a foreign language I had never learned, Latin I assumed.

"Caleb please, you don't have to do this," Lexi pleaded.

"Shut up witch," he quipped. "You're a no good Christian. I should've—"

A twig snapped beneath my foot. Caleb snatched up a gun in one hand and a bloody dagger in the other, turned towards me and smiled.

"Well, well, well, look it is. Our resident Wiccan," he said as he stood up.

"Caleb back away from her," I said raising my hands.

"What? No foreplay? No 'FBI! Drop your weapon!'? I'm ashamed. Am I not that dangerous? Not that important?"

"Caleb," I warned. "Back away. Now."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Caleb asked.

I shook my head slightly, not taking my eyes off of him. "I don't want to do that. Please, back away."

"I can't. You saw what I did to those people. I'll no doubt go to prison."

"Get away from her," I nearly growled.

He snorted. "Losing your patients?"

"No."

"Summer, you practice Wicca. Why don't you join me? You enjoyed doing all sorts of rituals. Why not now?" Caleb wondered.

"I'm Catholic."

"FBI! Drop your weapon!" Hotch called. He appeared through the trees to my right, along with Prentiss and Rossi. Spence, JJ and Morgan appeared to my left, which left Caleb with a clear shot across the stream.

"Took you long enough. Agent Reid, I presume?" Caleb asked, nodding towards Spencer, never dropping either weapon.

"Caleb, they will shoot you if you don't back away. Now."

Caleb squinted slightly and took a step back, stepping over Lexi. "I doubt they will. You see, there's still a missing girl. One that you still need to find. And I am the only one who knows where she is." He took another step back, closer to the steep embankment.

"You'll regret this."

"On the contrary, me love, you will." He took a small step, turned around and slid down the bank.

"Damn it," I growled running after him, my accent making itself known once again. "You had the fuckin' shot. You should have taken it."

"Summer!" they all called after me. The unsub stumbled ahead of me, tripping over unseen obstacles. Something that changed as constantly as the stream is hard to remember, even though I was only just here two days ago. For instance, the tree that had fallen and propped itself across the stream years ago had finally fallen through the night before. Though I hadn't known that.

Nor had the unsub.

He hadn't seen the tree damming the creek in the near pitch blackness and tripped over one of the stray branches sprouting from it, the gun and dagger falling out of his hands and under the tree out of reach.

"Son of a bitch," I snap as I landed on him, tripping also. With him to break my fall, I sat up quickly and cuffed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>_

"How is she?" Summer asked right behind me. I hadn't heard her come up behind me.

"Alexis is fine. Her wounds weren't deep. My guess is her didn't want to kill her." I stared out over the creek. It was starting to get light out. Summer had found where the murders were committed, a particularly deep part of the stream about a quarter of a mile from where we found Alexis.

"No, he didn't. He was usin' her as part of a ritual," she whispered.

I faced her and brought her in close. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She pulled herself out of my arms and made her way towards Hotch. "She wasn't here was she?"

He shook his head.

"Damn it. That son of a bitch."

"Summer, I want you off this case. You're too involed. Go home," Hotch ordered.

She stared at him for what seemed like five minutes before she said anything.

"I am home."


	23. Chapter 24: Confessions

**A/n: Finally able to post. I've had this written for three days just haven't been able to post it.**

**Second to last chapter that deals with the case. Then I'm thinkin' two maybe three chapters after the next.**

**Disclaimer: Have I been putting this on lately? Anyway…. So not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four - Confessions<strong>

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

A blonde woman slammed two manila folders on a table causing the man sitting across from her to look up. Without looking at the man, the woman opened the folder and placed the pictures on the table before him.

"Four couples in a matter of a month. How did you do it?" the woman asked.

"Three and a half."

"What?"

"Three and a half couples. You're forgetting the last bride."

"I'm not. I'm simply trying to appeal to you." She sat back and crossed her arms.

"Appeal to me? Then you can start by taking your hair down and that cross off your neck."

She stared for a moment before removing the band from her hair but leaving the rosary beads around her throat.

"I suppose I could live with that. So tell me, Summer. When did you revert back to Catholicism?" Caleb wondered.

"Where is she?" Summer asked.

Caleb sat back in his seat and smiled. "When did you become Catholic?"

"Last year. After my mom died."

"What about Lex? When did she?"

Summer stood up, slamming her palms on the table. "You son of a bitch. I saw what you did to her."

"Of course you did, everyone did."

Summer opened the other folder and spread those pictures out.

"Pretty good huh?" He stared at her, eyes alit with excitement.

Summer glared back and began to sing. Her voice angelic.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace<em>"

"You think you're gonna break me with _Concrete Angel_?" the unsub asked.

"What is she doing?" Hotch wondered on the other side of the glass. He moved to interrupt.

"Agent Hotchner!" Julia called from the door way. He turned towards her, about to ask what happened. "Just watch."

"_The teacher wonders be she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>"

Her voice hitches a bit on the last lyric, making JJ wonder at the reason for this song. Summer stared at the unsub, never breaking eye contact.

"_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>"

Hotch, Julia and JJ were the only ones in the viewing room, their view of the unsub blocked by Summer.

"_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hand of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<em>"

Caleb looked away. He knew the reason for the song. He knew Summer was going to play this card.

He just didn't know how bad it would affect him.

"_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>"

A silent tear slid down JJ's face.

Julia bit her thumb and looked down.

Even Hotch was saddened by the beautiful singing.

"_A statue stands in a shady place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>"

The last few notes rang out between the two small rooms. Summer moved to the back of the room, revealing the unsub with his head hung.

"You know what I don't get?" Summer asked. "The boy in the window. Was he angel like so many believe or was he just a mute witness?" She walked over and sat on the edge of the table. "What about the little sister? I mean I don't know if Martina has a little sister or if the girl in video is Martina but I'm sure there was a little sister."

Summer tapped her foot as she glanced at her watch. "Let me give you the short version, because I've still got to go to confessional." She stood and walked back to her chair, fixing her semi-disheveled hair in the two-way mirror. "Say the little sister comes running to the boy in the window the morning after, saying her sister suffocated in her sleep the night before."

The unsub looked up for a moment, a troubled look on his face. "Screw you."

"You watched my aunt beat my cousin then suffocate her to death. You didn't have the balls to tell her little sister the truth. And yet you think you can get away with murder blaming some mental illness your mother had. All because she refused you after you broke in to her house, raped her, and then proceeded to use her in some sick satanic ritual. And you say screw me?"

He glared at her. "I do. I loved Lexi. I never wanted to hurt her."

"But you did." Summer picked up the pictures and put them back into the folders. "Go to Hell." She stood and started to leave walking slowly.

"I plan to."

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom  
>Alyssa lies everyday at school<br>Alyssa lies to the teachers  
>As she tries to cover every bruise" <em>she hummed.

"Back behind the junk yard on Steve's property, there's a small trail to the left. Walk it for 20 minutes and there's an old abandoned slave house. The bride's there," Caleb sighed. "You win."

Summer moved to the door, her hand paused on the knob. "You asked me if I thought I could break you with Concrete Angel. I didn't think, I knew." She left the room, smirking.


	24. Chapter 25: Dinner

**A/n: So I've finally finished this chapter and I am uber happy with it. This officially ends the case. And begins the after chapters, of which they'll be three, including this one.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me in any shape and form.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

**Dinner**

_**Summer's**_ _**POV**_

True to his word, the last victim was found just off my family's property, along with a montage of pictures of Alexis as well as a few pictures of the women he killed. I went with the team to find the girl. I walked in the one-roomed house and right back out. Prentiss and JJ rode with the victim to the hospital where she was examined and made to stay.

I walked back to the creek. It helped me clear my mind, as it always has.

It was chilly. I shivered when the wind blew.

Somebody pushed me from behind. In my six inch stilettos I had been wearing, the leopard print ones, I stumbled. They latched on to my wrist a caught me before I toppled into the stream.

"Saved your life," Yen-Mei's voice whispered behind me.

"Oh. My. God. MEI-MEI! I seriously thought about shooting you."

"But you wouldn't 'cause you love me too much." She hip-checked me as we walked back to my grandmother's house.

"Hey, Lexi was released earlier today, she's resting at Grace's. Doc said she was fine. You guys got to her just in time."

"That's what we do."

She looked at me solemnly. "I know what happened three months ago. Lexi told me."

"Yeah, I never forgave him for that. I'm glad we caught him, he'll rot in prison until he dies then he'll go to Hell, like he's always wanted." I sighed and watched as a squirrel jumped from tree to tree collecting food for the winter.

"Oh, um, Grace wanted me to tell you to invite the rest of your team to dinner since they've saved two of our loveable cousins," Mei-Mei smiled.

I smiled back. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Back at the station, the team was packing and getting ready to leave. Morgan and Reid were taking the pictures down. Hotch and Rossi were helping with the unsub. And JJ and Prentiss were still at the hospital.<p>

I walked over towards Hotch as he and Rossi made their way back into the conference room.

"Hey, Hotch, think we can postpone our leavin' 'till tomorrow?" I wondered. I honestly need to spend less time with family, my accent comes out way too much.

He stared at me for a moment with a 'what-are-you-planning?' look. "Why?"

I smirked. "Because. Not only did y'all save my life nearly a year ago, but y'all also saved Lexi's life. And for that, my grandmother would like to thank ya with dinner tonight."

Hotch sighed and Rossi smiled. "What is she making?" Rossi wondered.

I thought for a moment. "More than likely a Grecian twist to a traditional Italian dish."

As I guessed, Grace did make spaghetti with a Grecian marinara sauce. We sat out on the back deck, with the exception of my grandparents, Hotch, Rossi, and Aunt Jo who ate inside, since there wasn't enough room for all of us eat inside.

JJ, Sierra, Prentiss, Lexi, Tiff and I all sat at the glass table closest to the chicken coop. Julia and Mei-Mei ate on the porch swing behind us. Morgan, Spence, Michael, Emily, Wyatt, and Yen-Mei's fiancé sat at the wooden picnic table in the center, and another cluster of family sat at the other glass table.

"Summer, you never told us you had such an enjoyable family," JJ complimented, I think.

"I'll take that as a compliment towards my amazing humor," Sierra teased.

"What humor? We all know I'm the life of the party," Julia said.

"What life?" Tiff wondered.

"What party?" I questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey. Enough," Lex said seriously. "None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for Rainey. She saved my life, twice. And with that," Lex stood and tapped her fork on her glass, trying to gain everyone's attention.

No one looked.

I snorted. "Since when has that ever worked for this family?" I wondered.

She rolled her eyes and whistled loudly. "Hey guys, shut it." That got everyone's attention. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the BAU and their bravery for saving my ass."

The team raised their glasses and smiled.

"To the two couples who we all thought would never get married, even though they've been together since before high school," Lex continued.

Yen-Mei and Emily blushed. Michael and Dewei high-fived each other.

"And finally, to Summer and Spencer. Thank god they found each other, 'cause I don't know about you but I was getting depressed from Summer's depressing love life and she lives all the way in Quantico."

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"But seriously," Lexi smiled at me and then looked to Spencer, "I can see you guys are meant for each other. Let's pray you guys have a long, healthy life together."

I smiled at Lex, all the while blushing. I raised my glass. "To Family."

"To Family," everyone repeated, raising their glasses and clanking them together.

* * *

><p>I watched as Sammy Girl and Max chased each other in the large front yard from beneath the weeping willow. I could hear everyone still on the back deck eating dessert; chocolate cake, banana crème pie, cookies and cream pie, pumpkin roll and Neapolitan ice cream. I had my fill at dinner and opted to be alone before I had to leave.<p>

There were foot steps behind me, I paid no mind. I knew someone would come and check up on me.

"Found you."

"I wasn't hidin'."

"Are you sure?"

"If I was hidin' you wouldn't have been able to find me. Sometimes it seems as if I know this land more than those who live on it."

"It really is beautiful out here; I can see why you miss it."

I shrugged. We sat in silence for a while. "Rossi? Can I ask you question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it worth it?"

He didn't answer for a while, just stared out at the beautiful autumn scenery. "What we do is hard. The deaths add up. The nightmares are merciless, especially when the cases hit close to home. But if you past all that and see how many lives and potential victims we saved, then you tell me if _it's worth it_."

I sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem." He walked back to group and left me alone.

Not even ten minutes later did another set of footsteps approach.

"Hey, what did Rossi want?" Spencer asked as he sat down next to me.

I shrugged. "Just checkin' up on me I suppose."

"Are you okay? You seem…depressed."

I shrugged again. "I'm fine, just contemplatin'."

He found my hand and laced our fingers together. "So," he sighed, "what is it this time?"

"Nothing," I laughed, my head on his shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." He poked my side.

"Hey! Stop that," I giggled.

He tickled me again, this time causing me to fall to the ground laughing. "Stop. Please," I begged.

"Tell me what's wrong and I will."

"Fine. Fine. Just let me up."

He shook his head. "No," he said before kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss and laughed when we parted. "You taste like my aunt's cookies and cream pie."

He sighed. "Summer."

I rolled my eyes. "Just kiss me again."

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hit that button down there, leave a few words, and make my day. (:**


	25. Chapter 26: On the Jet

**A/n: One more chapter! I think. But I lost it. I wrote it on paper and I lost it. Ahh, jeez Jim.**

**Anywhooo…. Thanks for reading and reviewing and alerting and favoriting…. It's been a blast writing for y'all.**

**Disclaimer: Soon I won't be writing this for Criminal Minds. At least for a bit… But I do not own anything… I wish I did…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six<strong>

**On the Jet**

_**Summer's**__**POV**_

I was making tea on the jet when the question I was expecting from Hotch or JJ was asked by Morgan of all people. He wasn't even in the station when I was interrogating the unsub.

"So, when he asked you when you had become Catholic what did he mean?"

I hadn't heard him come up behind me and nearly spilled the scolding hot tea down the front of me. "Morgan, I swear. You have got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" he wondered.

"Scaring the ever living daylights outta me."

He chuckled. "So what did he mean?"

I sighed. "Might as well tell someone eventually right? Since high school, sophomore year to be exact, until right before I joined the BAU I was a Wiccan."

"That's it?" he wondered.

I nodded. "What did you think? I worshiped Satan?" I laughed and went back to sit next to Spencer. "I might be crazy but nowhere near that crazy."

"Alright, Summer. It's time," JJ said as I went to go sit down.

I froze. "Time for what?" I wondered fearfully.

"Time for you to sing us song," she stated.

"Oh no. I don't sing. Not that I can't sing – I don't. Period."

"You sang to the unsub," JJ reminded.

I shrugged. "Yeah, that's my way of guilting people into telling me the truth. And I only do it in dire situations."

"Come on Summer Raine. Sing us a little something," Hotch said.

"Uhm, I think I'll pass on that one."

"Don't make me make that an order."

I groaned and sat down next to Spencer. "Alright, fine."

"Perfect. And I have just the song," Garcia said suddenly appearing on the laptop screen.

"Oh, lord. Now, I'm scared," I teased, snuggling into my boyfriend.

"Oh there's no need to be. It used to be your ring tone." Garcia typed something and soon music began to play.

"Woah. Oh, hell no. I am not singing this song. I refuse," I blabbered. I glared at Morgan. "I cannot believe you told her."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Hey I couldn't help it. Penelope wanted to know about the girl that stealing Reid's affections."

"Just come on and sing for us," JJ encouraged.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. Start the song over Penelope. I'm only doing this once."

Soon the jet was filled with the soft notes of _I Love You_ by Martina.

I rolled my eyes.

"_Yeah  
>The sun is shining every day<br>The clouds never get in the way for you and me  
>I've known you just a week or two<br>But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe"_

I was astonished at myself for what I was doing. Singing in the middle of the jet to my all time favorite Martina McBride song, which just so happened to explain the way I felt about the man who had surprisingly draped his arm on my shoulders.

"_And I'm in  
>So totally wrapped up<br>Emotionally attracted  
>So physically active<br>So recklessly I need you  
>So desperately sure as the sky is blue<br>Baby I love you  
>I love you<em>"

"Wow, Rainey, you're really good," Garcia complimented.

I just rolled my eyes and continued singing.

"_I never knew that I could feel like this  
>Can hardly wait till our next kiss, you're so cool<br>If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
>'Cause baby I can't get enough of what you do<em>"

"You really are amazing," Morgan flattered.

"Damn, right," agreed Prentiss.

"_And I'm in  
>So electrically charged up<br>Kinetically active  
>Erratically need you<br>Fanatically you get to me  
>Magically sure as the sky is blue<br>Baby I love you_"

"How long have you been singing?" Rossi wondered.

I shrugged. "As long as I can remember."

"_I can't believe  
>That this is real<br>The way I feel  
>Baby I've gone head over heels<em>

_And I'm in  
>So totally wrapped up<br>Emotionally attracted  
>So physically active<br>So recklessly I need you  
>So desperately sure as the sky is blue, Yeah<em>"

I winked at Spencer and heard the sniggers behind me.

"_And I'm in  
>So electrically charged up<br>Kinetically active  
>Erratically need you<br>Fanatically you get to me  
>Magically sure as the sky is blue<br>Baby I love you  
>Baby I love you<br>Do you love me too?  
>Baby I love you<em>"

The song ended and the team applauded and Spencer kissed my hair, causing me to blush wildly.

"And would any of you care to guess why that song was our dear Rainey's ring tone?" Garcia pondered.

"It couldn't have to do with the fact the she's cuddling with Reid on the couch, could it?" Prentiss mused.

"Possibly," JJ remarked, smirking.

"I think you guys have it dead on," Rossi concurred. This got a smile from Hotch.

"Is it national Team Up On Summer Day?" I wondered. "Look, I found the cd that song was on when I was shifting through a box looking for my ballet music. I played it and remembered how much I absolutely love that song."

"Are you sure that's it?" Hotch asked.

"Positive."

"So it has nothing to do with me?" Spencer inquired, smirking.

"Are you crazy?" I wondered, a smile lighting my face. "_Now_ it has everything to do with you. But at the time, no it had nothing to do with you."

"You are such a bad liar," JJ said.

"Oh, whatever." I sipped my tea and smirked. It was my little secret.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Please, please, PLEASE review this please! Second to last time I'll ask. So PLEASE review. It'll make the next chapter really fun and longer than normal!**

**Lol. So depressing…**


	26. Chapter 27: For Now

**A/n: I'm truly happy with how this came out. It's better than I planned, albeit shorter.**

**Something who might want to know before reading; the first part is not in Summer's point of view I won't tell you who's point of view it is but you'll find out at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Last one for this particular story. I do not own anything. The only thing I do own is the blue fairy and Summer. That's all. For now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven<strong>

**For Now**

Summer dragged the small blue Rubbermaid tub out of her closet. She was struggling but when I offered to help she pushed me away.

She had forgone a glass and drank straight from the bottle of wine she had hidden in the back of her fridge. She was determined that if she was to go through the box of her mother's stuff she was going to do it drunk.

She sat down, her back against the bed, the bottle clutched in her hand. "Thanks for being here for me," she whispered, taking another sip.

I took the bottle from her. "No problem."

"Shall we do this?"

"Only if you can handle it."

She nodded and took a deep breath before opening the tub. Inside were a bunch of little trinkets wrapped in newspaper. Summer picked up one and unwrapped revealing a little metal fairy statuette. The wings and dress were painted a beautiful blue, and she stood next to a toadstool half her height.

Tears threatened to fall from her hazel eyes. "Mom Loved fairies. So for her birthday, Christmas, and Mother's day, I'd get her one and hide it amongst her collection. She'd always find it."

She set the fairy down and picked up another. This one looked like it was glass, with pinks and purples on her wings and dress.

Fairy by dazzling fairy, the tub emptied and on the bottom was a note.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer's POV<strong>_

A witch and a black cat conversed beneath the large oak. A vampire spoke with Al Capone near the snack table. Spock discussed with an Arabian princess on the swing. A ring of the door bell brought a pirate and Iron Man. "Sorry we're late. Jack's party ran long than I expected," Aaron apologized.

"Oh, no biggie. I'm just glad you came. Come on in," I replied. "Everyone's out back."

Outside was getting dark; the sun was setting painting the sky with bright oranges and brilliant reds.

As we walked down the hall way, Aaron whispered to his son making Jack laugh. I turned to them and walked backwards.

"Is your dad telling you funny stuff about me?" I wondered in a playful voice.

"Yep," Jack told smiling.

"Now, why would you tell on me?" Aaron inquired. Jack shrugged.

"Care to share with the class Aaron?"

"I simply said that you looked like Princess Jasmine from Aladdin."

I rolled my eyes as the back of my hand collided with the handle to the back door.

"Surprise!" the guests yelled as I turned around to open the screen door.

"Happy birthday!" Jack said from behind me.

"Oh guys. You shouldn't have," I complained. The team had replaced all the Halloween themed items on the snack table with brightly colored party favors. As for the snacks, they were replaced with gifts and a chocolate cake with raspberry cream cheese frosting. The plastic jack-o-lantern covered tablecloth was the same but I had let that slide.

"But we did," the vampire, otherwise known as Penelope Garcia, stated.

"How did you guys manage this? I was only gone for three minutes at most."

"Well, it took a lot of team work and stealth, but we made it work," Emily the witch replied.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

"Can we sing 'Happy Birthday' so we can cut into the cake?" The cat questioned.

No one had to say anything else as they all began to sing and ended when I blew out all 25 candles.

Jennifer promptly sliced the cake and handed me the first piece.

* * *

><p>"Present time!" Jennifer nearly screamed once we were all done eating the decadent cake. She handed me a lime green gift bag. In it was a jazz CD I had been wanting.<p>

Next came a book I had been wanting from Spencer, a picture of the team from our dinner with my family given to me by Penelope (I hadn't know that a picture was taken at the time), Derek and Emily shared the blame for the pair of a pair of tickets to the upcoming Syracuse v. Georgetown game (I made a mental note to ask them how they knew I loved that rivalry), and David sent me a pair of round trip tickets to visit my family in Louisiana.

The rest of the night went by quickly. I had forgotten how time flew when you were surrounded by people who loved and adored you.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was truly home. I swore I could even smell my mother's perfume as if she was standing right next as she always did.

When time came for trick or treating, the party moved inside and Aaron took Jack around my neighborhood.

As it neared midnight, we settled down in the candle lit living room and told ghost stories. Aaron left about then, not wanting Jack to have nightmares.

And with some inquiry from Derek, somehow I ended up performing a Wiccan ritual at the stroke of midnight. Everyone had participated.

As Halloween, and ultimately my birthday, ended and it became the early hours of the morning, one by one the guests left. All to go home and sleep before we were dragged to the bull pen in the next morning, well later that morning.

As Jennifer finally left, leaving me and Spencer alone, I turned towards him, nearly falling asleep on my feet. "Sleep with me?" I questioned not really paying attention to what I was saying.

I realized what I had said when I saw the bewildered look on Spencer's face. "I mean, stay with me."

He smiled. "Of course," he replied, taking my hand and leading the way.

As we passed the shelves I was showcasing my mother's fairy collection on, something caught my eye. I paused to see what it was.

"Summer, you okay?" Spencer wondered.

I nodded. "You go on up. I'll be there in a minute," I spoke.

I received a weary "Okay" as he continued up the stairs.

I took a closer look at the assortment. Hidden within was something I hadn't seen before, a porcelain fairy sitting on a clear glass ball.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her pale complexion stood out against the long black gown and flowing hair to match. Her wings were white that faded into a deep midnight black. Underneath the statuette was a small card with the words "To the one who inherited everything else. Happy Birthday."

I had a feeling that Aaron remembered my tradition I had started so long ago.

I left everything the way it was and made my way to bed. Happy that I had finally been able to realize I had all I'd ever need.

For now, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>An: First of all I'd like to thank all of those who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.**

**Second, I'd like to thank everyone who had to put up with me and my obsession for the past ten months. It's over now, well for the most part.**

**Thanks. You guys can get on with your lives now. Go on, shoo.**

**Oh, keep an eye out in the Criminal Minds/NCIS crossovers for the sequel. Or just add me to your author alerts if you haven't already.**


	27. UPDATE!

_**A/n: My oh my... I haven't been in this ficdom in forever. But since this week is my two year anniversary of writing fanfiction for various sights, I've decided to go back and revisit some of the things I've finished. And guys! I'm going to rewrite this! Meaning, better grammar, smother plot, less POV switches and all around better writing. So hopefully it all makes sense again...**_

_**Love ya guys!**_

_**Lyra**_

_**So... Here's the deal every time I rewrite a chapter. I'll delete this and repost it with a little note (perhaps) like if I combined them or if I just took it out altogether and whatever chapters I worked on. Deal?**_

_**2/19 - 2/20: Chapters 1 & 2 (combined)**_


End file.
